


The Way You Made Me

by OneLitWonder



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Soul Bond, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLitWonder/pseuds/OneLitWonder
Summary: In hindsight, I should have seen it coming. Our last missions had been too easy because honestly, killing council members wasn't exactly that hard if you actually thought about it. And added with the fact that she was the last one and knew we were coming for her next, we were prepared for the retaliation we would face. Just not ready to meet HER. But can you blame me? I mean, who wouldn't be at least slightly shocked to meet their soulmate on a mission to assassinate the matriarch?





	1. The First But Not The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. First work here and I'm a little nervous. This idea has been swirling in the back of my mind for days now so I'm just going to go with it. Enjoy.

It was beautiful. It's bright metal glinted in the early morning light like pools of silvery mercury in the sun. The wildlife had begun stirring in the lush jungles that surrounded the domes, the nocturnal creatures returning to their homes and making way for the birds preparing to stretch their wings and fill the early morning air with their songs. The sun had not yet peeked over the horizon but was already brighting the sky with its colorful arrays of pale yellows, almost white in appearance, and oranges, only just deep enough to leave an impression against the navy of the sky as it slowly turned lighter shades where it met the waiting hands of the coming light. 

Inside the domes weary gaurds, set to work the night shift, awaited their discharge from duty and the allowances of being able to catch up on needed rest. The streets were quiet, absent of the usual hustle and bustle of citizens going to and fro, here and there, in a constant state of movement that would have the street benders hard at work displaying their goods and coaxing people to buy here instead of there, in hopes of making a decent day's profit. Gaurds would line every street, patrol every corner, making sure the tranquil peace easily sensed within the hectic buzz of everyday life remained in the gentle embrace of the city.

But for now it was quiet. Not citizen had stirred from peaceful slumber and no sound disturbed the easy tranquility of the breaking dawn.

A perfect time to strike.

Two figures perched easily within the murky shadows of a building began moving swiftly through the barren city. Their steps quiet, movements sleek and graceful, easily making it unseen toward their target. Their approach went unnoticed by the exhausted gaurds and they slipped easily into the gaurded perimeter of one of the more grand buildings. Not wanting to risk exposure by entering, the two silently began to scale the smooth outer walls toward to top floor. Upon enter via a small balcony, a quick scan of the area showed two gaurds posted at the end of the hall and another near their target's door.

Pitiful precautions that would soon be in vain.

With practiced precision, the two silently entered and trekked on silent feet down the narrow hallway. The lone gaurd positioned outside the door would only recall hearing what sounded vaguely of a whip in the air before being struck unconscious, his partners suffering the same faith. As for the council member who was undoubtedly the target, the smell of his singed and burned flesh would forever be ingrained in the sheets of his bed and the minds of those who would discover his body only a few hours later.

As for the attackers themselves, they would reside in their camp posted not far from the brilliant city of metal patiently awaiting the perfect time to continue their mission to rid the city of its corrupted leaders.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I personally blame Gio for this. Why? His affinity for being extra. I mean we're supposed be blending in and subtle and here he is, burning people to a crisp like it's no one's business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Sorry for the wait, I've been pretty busy lately but plan on getting on a regular update schedule soon.

The panic level was slowly rising. Though they had tried to keep the information on a need to know basis, you could only keep something like this from the public for so long. As always in these types of situations, the details had slowly leaked out and the rumors had spread like a wildfire. The city wasn't as safe as it was thought to be, someone had hired hitmen to take out the less desirable council men, the Earth Queen was sending Dai Li out to weaken the city so she could take over. Whispers of assassins were shared over morning teas and lunches, exaggerated descriptions of crime scenes and bodies were exchaged in shops. A strict curfew was issued to the youth and guard presence was increased throughout the city. 

The people grew restless though. Perhaps because all the precautions taken made the situation more real than the rumors ever could. In a city that valued the freedom that it granted it's citizens, these types of restrictions were rare and few between. Added to the constant alertness and restlessness sensed in the air and it didn't take a genius to realize how on edge everyone was.

Nothing compared however to the stress put upon the leader herself in the short time it took for four of her council to come up dead. With her people wanting answers and the best of her gaurd being unable to come up with any, it was understandable for her to be running a short fuse. This had become a common knowledge to those around her and to say they were walking on egg shells was an understatement.

Too bad it didn't stop the incompetence.

In all fairness though, the kid had just gotten out of basic training and who really expects to be hit with something like political assassinations right out of academy? He was still learning the ropes and there were bound to be mistakes along the way. Too bad now wasn't the time for mistakes.

With another slam that resonated through his armor painfully into his back, the trainee was thrown forcefully into the wall of the office. The grip on his collar was painfully tight and restricted his flow of air. He smartly kept quiet though.

"What do you mean there was no evidence found?" the angry matriarch hissed in his face. "Are all of you completely incompetent?"

"Ma'am," he stuttered out fearfully. "We searched the room thoroughly and could find no-"

Another forceful slam cut him off.

"Then search again and another time after if you have to," she hissed out before releasing him. "No one can do that much damage and disappear without a trace."

With a salute and stuttered out " Yes Matriarch", the young guard disappeared through the doors.

With a sigh of frustration, the weary ruler collapsed into her chair to silently fume.

"You can't keep threatening my gaurd like that you know."

She lifted her head toward the voice to be greeted by her guard captian standing in her doorway awaiting permission to enter. 

"If they would do there job atleast partly correct this wouldn't be an issue," she sighed, gesturing for ber to enter.

The captian entered the office, shutting the door silently behind her. "We're doing thorough sweeps of every crime scene and have called in every firebending specialist in the Earth Kingdom," she explained, taking a seat in front of the desk. "None even believe the states of the bodies until we actually show them. They say it would be impossible for someone to be capable of doing that amount of damage even with training."

She glanced up at her mentor at the frustrated sigh. "We're trying our best Su."

Suyin sighed, burying her face in her hands. "I know, I know."

"Then there was no reason to scare the poor kid like that," she grinned wryly. "He looked like he nearly pissed himself."

A chuckle escaped the matriarch her mood. She stood and walked over to her office window, gazing out at the city and her people going about there everyday lives. 

"Someone out there is trying to tear our city apart, Vira."

Kuvira sighed before standing to join her by the window. She could guess what was going through Su's head. 

"They won't succeed," she said. "We're doubling up on patrols and we've already toughened up security for the remaining council members. With the added restrictions on travel in and out of the city, it won't be long before we catch our killer."

Su sighed. She had to trust her guards to keep her city safe.

With a nod, she decided to change to lighter conversation. Turning to her captain, a light smile crept onto her face. 

Kuvira almost groaned. She knew what was coming.

"So when will the Avatar and Miss Sato be arriving from the Earth Kingdom?"

Kuvira turned away, trying to keep the blush from her cheeks. "They're due back soon actually. When Korra felt my stress from the latest investigation, she called and told me they were going to finish up early and be back today."

Su smiled mischievously. "I'm sure you were very excited to hear that," she said with a sly wink.

And there was that blush. It dusted Kuvira's cheeks a light pick and she averted her eyes toward the ceiling in an effort to calm down.

Su laughed at how flustered her usually stoic gaurd was. Finding her soulmates in the Avatar and young CEO had been a surprise to everyone and after the initial shock had wore off, it had become easy ammo for teasing and drawing a not-so-rare anymore blush from the gaurd.

"Oh Vira," she snickered. "Its okay to want the comfort of your mates with how stressful things are around here." 

They both quickly sobered up and returned there gazes to the city. The citizens of Zaofu went along with there everyday activities as the two looked on. Though the citizens hadn't been targeted directly and the attacks had been focused mainly on politicians, there was still an underlying fear that it was only a matter of time before the casualties began to expand to the general population.

Suyin sighed yet again, something she'd been doing a lot of lately.

"If this goes on any longer without a break in the case or at least some sufficient evidence that can lead to an arrest," she turned to Kuvira. "We may have to enlist some outside help."

Kuvira glanced at her. "Who do you have in mind?"

"I was considering calling my sister. I was hoping she would be able to bring in some of her detectives and policeman to offer their insight on the case and help keeping the peace respectively."

Kuvira nodded. "It would help. Maybe a fresh set of eyes can help spot something we mis-" She quickly turned to Su with wide eyes as the matriarch glared. "Not that we would miss anything on an important case such as this. Or any other case in that matter. I just meant that maybe there's something we misinterpreted or brushed aside as unimportant that they might notice and have knowledge of." She quickly amended her mistake.

Su let off her glared with a tiny huff. "Of course you think so." She turned briskly back toward her desk. "Now go clear the scene and make sure all the gaurds are at there right posts."

Kuvira saluted. "Yes Ma'am."

As she turned to leave she was stopped by Su's teasing voice.

"And Vira?"

The captain turned questioningly and was immediately on gaurd noticing the matriarch's smirk.

"Take the night off. I wouldn't want you slacking because of the sexual tension leaking through your bond tonight."

Kuvira's face turned a shade of scarlet she would never live down as she hurried out of the office with Suyin's tinkling laughter trailing behind her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My partner's a fucking idiot.' With a sigh of annyance, the teen pushed off the tree she was leaning on and headed back toward the small campsite they had set up. She was closely followed by another teen, who seemed to be having trouble holding in his laughter.

Far from the wandering eyes of those in the city, the two were relatively free to do as they pleased. That didn't mean they let there gaurd down though. The latter of the two, who was usually the more mature of the group, was keenly aware of their surroundings despite his amusement as was his companion. They knew it would only be a matter of time before the locals started scouting the area forest in search of any unwanted guest and that they couldn't risk discovery or their mission would fail. Their movement to the city would soon be inevitable and they had to prepare. 

Quickly sobering up he turned to his partner. "So what else do we need before our big move in." 

The girl shrugged. "I mean, we already have some clothes and jewelry to help us fit in. That little apartment Mr. Nosering rented us will hold us until we finish up so I'd say we're all set actually." 

"Thank the Spirits," he said dramatically while looking towards the sky. "This place sucks worse than the swamp did." 

She chuckled. "Yeah the forest isn't exactly the most ideal set up to plan a bunch of murders. Though," she turned to her partner with a grin. "Its much better than that damn iceberg from before." 

She laughed at the exaggerated groan of displeasure that left him. 

"You really have no idea what it was like trying to bend when I couldn't feel my toes, much less my damn chi to be able to do half the stuff Mama P had me doing." 

"Try metalbending when you're basically trying to out maneuver frozen razors coming at you with lightning speed." 

Her companion simply snorted and shook his head at the memory. "Man I'm glad those training days are over." 

"No shit," she snorted. She stretched her arms above her head and gave a tired yawn. "Anyway I'm kinda beat. We still have a couple hour 'till sunset so how about I go take a nap while you go catch our dinner for the night." 

She smiled at the glare he sent her before rolling his eyes playfully. 

"Sure, why not? After all I'm pretty sure you're beat after all that hard work you did during our last kill." He laughed, swiftly dodging the jab thrown torward his chest. 

Eyes rolling playfully, she bumped his shoulder sending him slightly off the path. "Just try not to make it extra crispy like you're so fond of doing." 

"Hey!" He said indignantly. "Whats the point of being as great as I am if I can't have a signature to leave at my crime scenes? All the greats do." 

"But not all the greats were trying to keep a low profile." 

Que another eye roll. "Spirits you sound like Aunt Ming." Que another swift dodge. "I mean how much of a low profile are we supposed to keep when we're literally killing some of the most important people in the city. I mean, Spirits, its not like they aren't going to be noticed"-he shrugged-"so might as well complete the task in a memorable way." 

He heard his companion sigh in relief as the campsite came into veiw. "For us and for them." 

"Well you're not wrong." She yawned. "Though I think this memorable experience is going more in your favor than anything else." 

He let out a peal of laughter as she began to strip down. "Don't worry Kani," he smiled as she crawled into their shared tent. "You'll make your mark soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send feedback. It's wanted as much as needed. Thanks!


	3. Within the Domes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact that she was going to be dead soon, I gotta give credit where it's due and I say...this city was pretty fucking amazing. I mean the whole thing is metal and yet you never see a spot of rust or any imperfection for that matter. Must be hell to maintain. Added to the sleek lines and sharp cuts, the entire place is just a beauty to behold. Damn, I gotta talk to the architect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee! Guess who's back. If you guessed wrong then the answer is me. Enjoy!

The state of the bodies was honestly horrific. Anybody who wasn't used to seeing such things wouldn't have been able to be in the room for more than a second and even than it was hard for the trained professionals to even stand it. The smell itself was enough to send even the fiercest reeling. It was even more terrifying to think that someone was capable of doing this not once but four times. 

Even for Kuvira, who had been seeing the bodies since the first was discovered, it was still an unnerving experience. She had simply been planning on going and dismissing the guards from the scene before checking to make sure the post throughout the city was manned correctly and heading to the airfield to await her mates arrival. She had been sidetracked, however, when she was informed that one of the specialists helping preform the autopsy on the latest body had made a discovery and called for her immediate company. 

Upon arrival she was greeted by the sight of the resident pathologist along with another man in scrubs. On the sound of her entering both turned from their examination. 

"Ah, Kuvira, there you are." 

She bowed respectfully. "Dr. Jun." She stood back to her full height and inquired why her presence was needed. 

"Ah, yes." The doctor gestured to the man beside him. "This is Haru, our most recent specialist." 

The man bowed. "I am honored to be of assistance." 

Kuvira returned the gesture. "I suspect that I was called here because of a recent break in the case?" 

"Yes. Yes." Dr. Jun beckoned her to come closer and gestured to the body. "As you're aware of we have called many specialist to examine Councilman Gow's body and they all came up with the same answers." 

She nodded. "They all said that while it isn't uncommon for firebenders to burn bodies, the extent of these burns was nearly unheard of." 

He nodded, confirming her statement. "It is common for firebenders to burn their victims remains in order to rid of evidence and hold off identification of the victim, those types of burns however usually only go through the first few layers of flesh." He gestured toward the body on the examination table. "These however go far past that." 

Haru took this as his que and stepped forward. "Upon initial examinations it seemed as if the burns were administered by a simply uncommonly strong firebender. The burns not only went past the first layers of flesh, they damaged the deeper tissues." He gestured to a part of the body that was cut open, exposing what didn't even seem to belong in a persons body. "They damaged the tendons and muscles all along the chest and abdominal area. What's strange though is that the severity of these burns aren't evident all along the body. On the hands and feets the burns are only in the first degree and seem to increase in severity as you come closer to the chest and abdomen." 

Kuvira nodded, contemplating the information. "So what does this mean?" 

Haru beckoned her even closer and pointed a spot around the abdomen that Kuvira, even without the amount of medical training they had, could tell was burned the worst. 

"These burns here are significantly greater than any other spot on the body. They wrapped around the entire waist and have been determined as the source of the rest of the burns covering the chest and back area as well as reaching the upper thighs. I was also able to determine that these weren't caused by fire like the other wounds." He glanced up and met Kuvira's eyes. "These were made by lightning." 

Kuvira eyes widened. "How is that possible?" 

Haru sighed. "We're not exactly sure. While lightning is capable of burning severely, its simply not possible for it to burn to this degree. And even some of the most advanced fire benders I've ever met weren't capable of the amount of control it would take to manipulate lightning in order to get it to wrapped around someone like this. Lightning is an uncontrollable factor. While you can direct it's path, it spreads through it's target distributing the shock along a path that usually goes along the spine, up to the brain, before back down and out the body to the ground." He shook his head. "To be able to control to this degree..." 

"It's not only unheard of but should be impossible." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiwei couldn't believe it. When Zaheer had told him that he had sent two of their members to complete a mission in Zaufo, he hadn't known exactly what to expect. He was sure it wasn't what he was met with though. 

All of the members of Zaheer's inner circle were strange and he hadn't expected any different from these two. He'd been informed that these two were younger than usual as they had been raised by within the group. He just didn't expect them to be sent out on mission this young. 

The boy looked no older than 15, maybe 16 year old. His skin was a light tan and light brown, almost red, hair was cut short and parted in neat look that was hard to believe was that well maintained after almost a month in the jungle. From his position just outside the train station, Aiwei could just make out a jagged scar running from just beneath his right eye to his jaw line near his mouth, where the beginnings of a mischievous smile was setting in match to the amused glint in his honey brown eyes. 

The girl looked to be a similar age. Her skin was the rich brown of the Water Tribes and contrasted with her Earth Kingdom clothing. Heavy-lidded grey eyes looked at him in cool calmness from her position beside her companion and Aiwei could just make out her whispering something before the boys laughter rang through the air and that mischievous smile slipped fully onto his face. 

They stepped off of the train and approached him with their bags slung over their shoulder. As they neared he plastered his face in a warm smile. 

"Takaani, Giovanni, it's so nice to see you again." 

They stopped in front of them and set their bags down before hugging him. 

"It's been awhile Nosering." Giovanni greeted with a laugh at the glare Aiwei sent him. 

"We've missed you back home Uncle. Mom sends her love." Takaani snickered out in greeting. 

Aiwei sighed good naturedly before gesturing for them to follow him off the platform. They picked up their bags and followed closely behind their 'uncle'. He led them into the heart of the city and began to show them around as if it was there first time seeing it. After a half hour or so of the tour, they were approached by a set of gaurds. The two stopped and bowed to Aiwei. 

"The Matriarch calls for your company." The first said while looking over the two kids accompanying the truth seer. 

Aiwei gave his conformation before gesturing to the two behind him. "Let me show my niece and nephew to my home before we set off." 

The guard stopped him as he turned away. "Sorry sir but she says it is urgent. They can accompany us." 

Aiwei nodded as they set off toward train that would take them to the matriarch's office. 

"So," Giovanni began as they boarded the empty train and took their seats. "I know you told us that you worked directly with the matriarch and all but what is it that you exactly Unc." 

"I am her personal advisor and truth seer." He informed them. 

He almost regreted it at the twin grins that settled on there face and sparks of mischief that lit in their eyes. 

"Truth seer huh?" Giovanni said as if to confirm it. 

Aiwei nodded slowly. 

"So you can tell if people are lying basically?" Takanni waited for his nod before continuing. "How does that work exactly? ” 

"I can sense heartbeats and breathing rates. When people lie both of these increase. I can sense the most subtle of changes." 

"Really now." Takaani's grin widened before slipping off as she said with the straightest of faces. "Well I would for one like to say that I just love the nosering." 

Giovanni, who had been taking a drink of the water he had produced from his bag, suddenly chocked and spit out the beverage before erupting in laughter that Takaani soon joined in. Even the guards posted by the doors let out snickers at Aiwei's expense. 

"Good one Kani." Gio snickered out as his laughter shimmered down and held out his fist toward her. 

Takaani raised her fist and fist bumped him before turning toward a glaring Aiwei. 

"Ah, come on, Uncle." She smiled at him sweetly. "It was just testing you out. Making sure you aren't getting rusty." 

Aiwei sighed. "Well it was an unnecessary test as I can assure you that I am nowhere near 'rusty'." He spat the word as if the very implication disgusted him. 

Giovanni snorted. "Of course not. I mean why would you have as important a job as you do if you weren't the very best at it." He smiled sweetly. 

Aiwei sighed again, something he figured he'd be doing a lot of with these two, before standing as the train came to a stop. He glared at the snickering guards as they opened the doors before turning toward his 'niece' and 'nephew'. 

"Come on. I don't want to be late." 

They quickly grabbed their bags and followed, Giovanni with a happy spring in his step. 

"So can meet her?" He turned hopefully toward Aiwei. 

"Meet who?" Aiwei questioned, not even glancing at him. 

Takaani snickered at her friends exaggerated breath. "The matriarch, the boss, the fucking ruler of the of entire city, the not-gonna-call-myself-a-queen-but-still-be-an-absolute-ruler that you work for dude." 

Aiwei sighed -he was definitely going to be doing a lot of that with these two- and shook his head in Giovanni's direction. 

"I'm afraid not." Que the petulant pout in his direction. "She's been very busy lately with the recent crimes in the city." 

Giovanni perked up. "Crimes?" He asked in convincing confusion. 

"The ones we read about on the train ride here?" Takaani had a similarly confused expression on her face. 

Silently giving his approval at there convincing portrayal of confusion, he nodded before explaining. "As you probably read up on, there has been a recent series of attacks on high ranking government officials." 

"Aw dude," Giovanni snickered. 

"So you mean to tell me that the one time you invite us to stay with you is when there's some psycho going on a murderous rampage?" Takaani shook her head in mock disappointment much to the amusement of the guards following them. "I know you don't particularly like kids but damn Uncle." 

"Yeah, is there no exception in your heart for family." Giovanni shook his head disappointedly. 

Aiwei only sighed. 

Soon the group arrived at a tower in the middle of the city. Takaani whistled looking up at it. 

"Damn that's nice." Giovanni could only nod in agreement. 

"It's the tallest building in the in the city." A guard said as he walked up beside the pair. Takaani turned to him, eyes bright and curious, and started up a conversation about the structure of the building and surrounding area as they entered the lobby. 

The guard laughed at kid's curious inquirys. "Honestly kid, I can probably only give you the basic layout of the floors I patrol. But," he continued as her face fell slightly. "If you're truely that curious I can introduce you to Baatar Sr. He designed this whole place, the entire city actually, and I'm sure he'd love the opportunity to show you some of his designs." 

Takaani's eyes shined. "You think so?" 

He laughed. "I know so. He's always searching for the slightest opportunity to talk about one of his designs or blueprints." 

"Thanks." She held her hand out. "I'm Takaani." 

He took the offer hand. "Longshot." 

"Dude." She laughed. "Thats awesome." 

He shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, everyone seems to think so." 

"It is honestly." She then gestured to where Giovanni was trying his best to annoy their 'uncle' much to the other guard's amusement. "That's Giovanni and before you ask, no he's not always like this." 

Longshot snorted. "He really seems to enjoy trying to get a rise out of your uncle." He turned questioningly toward Takkani. "If you don't mind me asking though, how exactly are you guys related to Aiwei anyway?" 

Takanni let out a short chuckle. "Don't worry about it. We get that a lot with how stuck up he is and how non stuck up we are." They shared at laugh. "Actually Aiwei's my dad's brother. Gio isn't actually related to us but I've known him my entire life and he's always been around so I guess he just kinda went with and started calling him Uncle too." 

Longshot nodded in understanding. "I never really thought that I'd ever really meet Aiwei's family though." He looked at her apologetically. "No offense but your uncle's kind of stand offish." 

"Oh trust me, I know. It's part of the reason why Gio loves bothering him so much." 

The boy she was referring to was currently resuming his questioning on the reasons why the nosering was necessary to Aiwei's style because 'if we're completely honest with ourselves, everyone knows it's not.' 

They laughed catching onto the comment as they boarded an elevator. 

"Come on, now tell me," Gio probed his 'uncle'. "Can we or can we not meet the matriarch? And the proper answer to this would be an affirmative." 

Takaani snorted as Aiwei turned to glare at her partner. "For the last time the answer is no. I've told about the situation here and you should respect that she is very busy." 

A pout was his only response as they exited at the top floor. "Now I want you two to sit over there and wait until I return so we can head home and get you settled in." 

With a sigh and apologetic glance from Longshot and the other guard, they headed to the waiting area beside the front desk where Aiwei had gestured to. Settling in beside each other, they watched as one guard settled next to the elevator while Longshot accompanied Aiwei to the matriarch's office. 

"Well this isn't boring at all." Takaani turned to her unamused partner and slug an arm around his shoulders. 

"It'll get better Gio. I mean we're in the most beautiful city in the Earth Kingdom and Longshot, the gaurd I was talking to," she explained at his puzzled look. "Promised to try and introduce me to the man who built this entire place." 

He smiled at her excitement. "I bet that'll be amazing." 

"Oh I know it will.” She replied before settling against him as they waited for their 'uncle' to finish his meeting. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuvira awoke to a pair of arms wrapped comfortably around her waist while another set was holding her close and running their fingers through her hair. She sighed in pleasure and cuddled further into the body in front of her, enjoying the light chuckle that it resulted in. 

"Look who's finally awake." 

Korra laughed, snuggling further into Kuvira's back. "I thought you were supposed to meet us in the airfield, not have us come here and find you completely knocked out." 

"I tried." Kuvira groaned sleepily, enjoying the feeling of them wrapped around her. "Was too tired though." She accented her point with a tired yawn and burrowed deeper into Asami's chest, getting another chuckle from the engineer. 

"My, my someone's awfully touchy when they're tired." She grinned at the resulting heat she felt on her chest though Kuvira made no move to push away much to her pleasure. 

Korra laughed again from her spot behind the captain. She had to agree that she too was enjoying the affection they could show the half asleep captain between them. Usually when she was fully awake the captain would shy away from the attention even though the bond between them showed how much she actually craved it. Being able to have her to themselves was rare within itself with how busy their lives currently were and she had to admit that the lack of time they could spend with each other had her on edge more often than not. 

Kuvira whined softly in embarrassment and the feelings she could sense flowing through their bond. She cuddled into Asami while using her grip on Korra's arm to get her to move even closer. She sighed in content. 

"Su gave me the night off." She announced quietly in hopes of changing the subject. She realized how awful of an attempt it was when she felt the resulting emotions flow through the bond toward her. 

"Oh really now?" Asami's purr sent a jolt through her straight to her core. She suddenly wasn't as tired anymore. 

Korra grinned, lips suddenly on her neck. She kissed it before giving a gentle nip. "It seems Sami and I aren't the only ones excited about that news." 

Kuvira whimpered and arched against her. She was suddenly feeling very hot and needy. Her skin tingled for her mates' touch and she yearned for every ounce of their affection. 

Her mates, luckily for her, sensed exactly what she needed. Although they had only met two weeks ago, the need to consummate their mating had been unusually strong. The bond between them was already strong enough to be felt despite the distance that had been between while Asami and Korra had went to the Earth Kingdom and it had been painful to feel the stretch, made all the worse by the fact that they hadn't made the physical claim on her yet. Now, however, with Kuvira so needy in between them and nothing like their duties holding them back at the moment, they couldn't hold themselves back any longer. 

Feeling Kuvira's need flowing so freely into the bond sent Korra into a frenzy she could barely hold back. One thought echoed through her mind as she inhaled the sweet scent of that need. 

'Mine. Mine, mine, mine, MINE.' 

Asami had already given in as her grip on Kuvira's hair tightened and she yanked her up, meeting her lips in a fierce kiss she quickly dominanted. She forced her way into her captain's willing mouth and drunk in the sweet moans she was releasing. All the while Korra went to work leaving her own mark. She sucked the flesh on the side of her Vira's neck, stopping only to nip at the spot before putting the steady suction back on. 

Kuvira was a whimpering mess not soon after. Asami had moved her mouth down to the front of her throat and joined Korra in her mission to leave a permanent mark. She whined and keened at every bite and nip they gave her. She was arching her ass further into Korra while simultaneously trying to press firmly against Asami. Her nerves ends were inflamed, her skin was scorching where they gripped her, she could smell the intensity of their combined needs in the air. It actually was starting to physically ache where they weren't touching her. And she wanted this. Spirits did she want. 

But they couldn't. There was too much going on for them to start the claiming cycle. Right now her city needed her, the Earth Kingdom needed its Avatar. They couldn't afford to be absent for three days. So much could go wrong. They couldn't. 

So she pushed them off. Or at least attempted to. She couldn't stop the moan at the two sharp bites given at her attempt to pull away. Twin growls traveled through her, sending shocks through her and increasing the scent in the air. 

"S-sami we can't." Another sharp growl. "K-kor-, damn g-guys." She moaned at the hands rubbing her abs while another set moved upward and cupped her breast through her bra. "K-korra." 

Korra squeezed the breast in her hands as she sucked another mark onto the back of her mate's shoulder. She head was swimmimg with the need to claim, claim, claim and it was hard to think of anything else. She didn't want to stop. She wanted what was hers, what was Sami's, what was theirs. She wanted to let everyone know that they had no claim. She hated the looks her Vira got around Zaofu. Anyone who wasn't her or Sami had absolutely no right. They shouldn't even be able to look without punishment. Vira was hers, hers, hers. 

Asami was no better. She had traveled down to her captain's chest and was busy leaving mark after delicious mark on her skin. Her hands mapped the smooth ridges of her mate's abs and she loved how they jumped and twitched under her administrations. She wanted to relieve the stress that she could feel making those muscles tense, that she could practically taste radiating off her captain into the bond. It was her job, her sole purpose after she met Korra and found out that they shared another mutual bond between them, to make sure that her mates were both well taken care of and stress free. The fact that one of them needed her and she couldn't take the edge off was killing her. She wanted, needed, so badly to be able to take care of them. She didn't want to stop. 

Kuvira moaned helplessly. The emotions raging through her, along with the ones bombarding her through the bond, were threatening to overwhelm her. She was losing herself into them and it was overwhelming, too much, too much. Want, need, can't, no, keep going, stop, have to stop. Can't. It was too much. She couldn't cope. She whined pitifully in distress. 

They both froze at the sound. Their need quickly taking the back seat at the raging emotions running through their third. Korra placed a gentle kiss on the marked shoulder before her and moved the too big shirt back into place. Quickly moving her hands from their place clutching a pair of warm breast, she began rubbing her Vira's arm and upper back. Asami followed and removed her hands from their trek down her stomach and instead moved her captain's head into her neck while rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. 

"Shhh shh, it's alright, calm down." 

"We got you." 

"Come on, Cap. Just breathe. Everythings fine." 

Slowly their raging emotions and lust calmed down to a controllable level. While it didn't disappear, it wouldn't until the claim was complete, it dropped down to the maintainable level it had been before they had gotten ahead of themselves. 

Kuvira whined again as she cuddled futher into Asami's neck. "I'm sor-" 

"Don't apologize." Korra sent love and comfort through their bond. "It's not your fault we got ahead of ourselves. This is stressful for all of us and despite what your body is telling you, it's just not the right time for us to do this." She pushed her nose into her Vira's nape and inhaled deeply before sighing in content as her body relaxed, molding perfectly into her mate's back. "It's okay to not be ready for this Vira." 

"But I am. I want you guys so badly. I just-" she whined again and Asami rubbed her scalp to help her calm down. She took a moment to bask in the love and comfort they were sending her. 

"Just breathe honey." Asami waited until she felt Kuvira's body melt completely into hers, her head resting against her neck. "Don't worry. We're not upset, we never could be at over something as trivial as not being ready to complete the bond. We're not in the right place or environment for it right now. There's too much going on and it could be dangerous for us to get caught up in a rut while all this is going on." 

"Yeah." Korra easily agreed as she settled futher against her Vira's back. "Don't stress over it. Just relax and sleep. You're exhausted. We all are. Let's just sleep and we'll talk it over in the morning." 

A mutual feeling of agreement flowed through their bond and they all settled against each other, Kuvira cocooned in the middle, and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally got so Korvirasami lovin' in. Plus we spent a little more time with a little assassin team. I personally think Aiwei would be a pretty cool uncle all evilness aside. Imagine the stories he could tell. Anyway we'll have more of our favorite couple interacting next time as well as some more of Gio annoying Aiwei. I also want to get some interaction in with Baatar Sr. Dude is a genius honestly and I think it would be pretty neat to be able to hear some of his palns and ideas. Until next time!


	4. The Truth in Your Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to go against what you've always known. What you've been made to believe your whole life. So we reject it. We fight what we believe shouldn't be, what we believe is wrong. Because we want so bad for things to stay the same, even the very thing that you're fighting to protect, to keep, is the very thing deceiving you. It's human nature. And what can I say? I'm only human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ideas are running through my head on where this should go. I have big plans for this story but want to keep it simple since this my first one. Anyways tell me what you think.

One of their Old Man's favorite stories to tell them was of an old monk who waited some unfathomable amount of time in order to achieve his goal of inner peace. Or something like that. They never had had the patience to sit and listen to him drone on about his monks and earthly tethers when they could be listening to one of Uncle Ghazan's tales from his traveling days or Aunt Ming's from her time in the Water Tribe. Though some of the stories he told were actually entertaining, the ones he tried to use to install virtues in them never really stuck. Especially that one. 

Patience was a virtue they greatly lacked. And it especially showed now. 

Takanni threw her head back and sighed once again. They had been waiting for hours. Her inteternal clock told her the sun was only just starting to rise even though the view was obscured by the domes. Though Aiwei hadn't said anything on exactly how long his meeting would be, neither had expected to be here until sunrise. To say they're patience was wearing thin was an understatement. 

Gio had already fallen asleep, or at least into as deep a sleep as his instincts would allow him to. He lay across Takanni, his head resting on her lap while the rest on his body was spread across the remaining chairs in the waiting room. His breathing was steady and to anyone looking on he would seem to be deeply asleep. Takanni wasn't just anybody however and was aware of the tenseness in his back and shoulders so began to run her fingers through his hair to avoid him doing anything too stupid like barging into the meeting room. 

She herself was slightly restless. She was tired but wouldn't allow herself to sleep until she was in the relative safety of Aiwei's home. He would undoubtedly want a debriefing on their current mission and what was going on within the group they had left behind in the Air Nomad Caves. He would have to wait though if this meeting went on any longer. 

Thankfully, as if hearing her thoughts, Aiwei appeared from around the corner he had disappeared behind so many hours ago. 

"Oh thank the Spirits." Gio groaned as he sent an intense glare Aiwei's way. "Do you have _any _idea how long we've been waiting?"__

__Aiwei returned the glare much to Takaani's amusement._ _

__I am well aware that the meeting was longer than expected. However it was of great importa-"_ _

__"Yeah, yeah whatever." Gio stood and stretched, ignoring the continued, if not increased, glower Aiwei was sending him. "And here I thought that a man of your importance would know the value of punctuality." He shook his head with a exaggerated sigh of disappointment._ _

__Takaani snorted as she noticed a vein begin to throb in Aiwei's forehead and decided to stop the argument before it even started._ _

"What Gio meant," she began, bumping said boy's shoulder and ignoring his look when his knee hit the edge of a table. "Is that we didn't realize we would be waiting this long and would appreciate it if we could head home." 

____

He sent one last glare Gio's way, to which the response was a grin, before turning to her. 

____

"Well while the meeting did last longer than expected," he stopped to send yet another glare is Gio's direction when he opened his mouth to respond. "We can head home now." 

____

"Yes!!" Gio grabbed his bag and was already headed to the elevator when a voice calling out to Aiwei stopped us. 

____

A woman rushed around the corner with a considerable stack of papers in hand. "Before you go I need you t-" she cut herself off mid sentence when she glanced up and caught sight of the group near the elevator. "Oh." She looked between the two kids standing near Aiwei. "I'm guessing these are the two you've been expecting from Ba Sing Se." 

____

Aiwei cleared his throat before gesturing between the two. "Yes. This is my niece and nephew." 

____

Gio stepped forward with a grin. "Giovanni." He shook the offered hand. "But you can call me Gio. And this-" he gestured behind him to where Takaani stood beside him. "Is Takaani." 

____

"It's nice to meet you." 

____

The woman smiled as she shook the kid's hand. "The pleasure is mine. I've always wanted to meet Aiwei's family. He's so private about it." They shared a laugh. "I'm Suyin." 

Gio shared a glance with Takaani before smiling charmingly back at the matriarch. "Oh we know."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Spirits finally." Gio exclaimed as soon as they made it through the door and proceeded to dramatically fling himself onto the sofa, Aiwei scowling in his direction at the resulting groan that left the furniture. 

"If you could be so kind as to try and _not _destroy all my furniture while you're here." His only response was the bird flipped crudely in his direction.__

__With a snicker at the resulting look on Aiwei's face, Takaani set her bags down by the door and sat in the loveseat across from her partner. "So I'm guessing you want to know the specifics of our mission and such."_ _

__With one last glare in the boy's direction, Aiwei nodded and took a seat in the loveseat beside her. "Yes that would be greatly appreciated. What exactly did Zaheer want you to achieve here?"_ _

__She raised a brow. "Other than complete governmental collapse like always?" Gio snorted while Aiwei glowered. She snickered before continuing. "He wants us to put the city on edge. He wants them to feel cornered. You see, unlike the Earth Kingdom which would completely collapse simply by killing the queen and tearing down a few walls, Zafou is more structured. While it may not be prepared for something like the assassination of the matriarch, he's certain that it won't be enough to bring on utter chaos. It has to be a slow build up which is why we're taking out the upper circle before the matriarch."_ _

Aiwei nodded. "That makes sense." He went to continue but was cut off.

"Well duh it makes sense." Gio stretched out lazily and sent a grin at Aiwei's frowning face. "The Old Man always has a plan." He suddenly sneered in the older man's direction, startling him with his sudden change in demeanor. "Which brings up another point he told us to be sure to mention to you." He sat up and settled on the edge of the sofa. "You see the Old Man has always had this thing for reliability, which I always found kind of weird considering there won't be many reliable people in a world shrouded in chaos, but anyways, back to the point. He likes to know that the people he sends out to get things done actually, you know, _gets things done _, and he's been a tad bit worried when it comes to you."__

__Aiwei cleared his throat and glanced toward Takaani, who seemed to be completely unperturbed by the change in subject and gazed back at him evenly. Though she seemed completely relaxed, he couldn't help the feeling of dread rising within him. He knew what these two were capable of not only from the state of the bodies sitting in the morgue but from the simple knowledge of who they had been raised by. Despite never having seen them directly in action, he'd witnessed them training once on a visit to Zaheer and that had been enough. It was obvious they'd been meticulously trained for this exact purpose from a young age and to not be cautious around them would be a mistake on his part._ _

"Well I can assure you that my loyalty to our cause is still as strong as ever and nothing has changed since my time in the city." 

"Oh trust me, we know this. It's not your loyalty being questioned." Gio shook his head. "It's your reliability. The Old Man's not particularly pleased with your progress here." 

"But," Aiwei sputtered out. "I can show much proof of progress." He continued quickly at Gio's unimpressed look. "I'm the matriarch's most trusted advisor and she trusts me completely in regards to both personal and political matters. I'm allowed complete access to the information going in and out of the city as well as any and all records. If anything were to ever go wrong and they got word of a mole in the city I can assure you that I would never be a suspect. They are non the wiser to our presence here." 

Gio leveled him with a look before turning his gaze toward his partner. They held eye contact for a moment, obviously having a silent conversation on the subject, before seemingly coming to an agreement. Takaani turned to Aiwei and smilled slightly to his relief. 

"If that's the case then there's nothing to worry about." 

”Yes, well I can assure that that is most certainly the case." He stood and straightened his robes. "Well with that aside why don't I show you to your rooms." 

"Finally a hint of hospitality from you." Gio stood and grinned, again startling Aiwei with his sudden change in demeanor. "I thought for a second there you were gonna have us sleeping in the living room." 

"Well that won't be the case." Aiwei led them down a hallway and toward a set of rooms. "Gio you can take the one on the left and Takaani ca-" 

"No need." Takaani stated cutting him off as they both headed imto the room. "We'll room together." 

"And don't worry Uncle." Gio turned to him with michevious smile as he entered after her. "We promise not to have too much sex on your beautiful sheets." 

He laughed at the look on Aiwei's face even after Takanni had slapped and pushed him into the room. She turned to Aiwei and couldn't contain a snort. 

"Sorry about him. I promise you he's a lot more mature on the actual assassinations themselves. And no, we aren't going to nor have we ever had sex with each other." 

"Boo, neither of you are any fun!" She turned a flipped the idiot off before turning back to Aiwei's relieved face. 

"We'll see you tomorrow." She bowed quickly. "Thank you for your hospitality." 

Aiwei returned the gesture before bidding them a goodnight and heading to his own quarters. 

Takaani shut the door before turning to Gio, already laying comfortably on the bed in nothing but his boxers. 

"Do you always have to try your best to annoy the people around you?" 

"Yes, yes I do." He smiled and opened his arms. "Now come on. I'm beat and this bed is so cold with just me." To futher his point he dramatically bundled into the covers and shivered. 

With a short laugh, Takanni stripped down to her undershirt and boxers before snuggling into bed beside him. Gio quickly wrapped his arms around her and settled his head on top of hers, both sighing contently. 

"Night Kani." 

"Night Gio." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The little girl laughed loudly as she ran across the sandy beach, her black braid whipping in the wind as she pushed as fast as her legs would carry her. She screamed in mirth as the sand below her suddenly wrapped around her waist lifting her slightly into the air. A man clad in only dark gray bottoms chased after her, dropping the sand around her and catching her much to her delight._

_The scene suddenly changed. The little girl, now dressed in blue Water Tribe clothes that had been modified to suit the hot weather instead of the plain gray top and bottom, was smiling giddily as she chased a small mouse-hare through the dunes when it suddenly turned sharply and leaped into a cactus. With a pout she prepared to follow it up when she was grabbed by a pair of arms wrapping around and picking her up._

_The scene was then back on the beach as the heavily tattooed man held the girl in his arms. "What have I told you about running away from us, little badgermole?"_

_She giggled and breathlessly replied, "No Uncle Ghanny!! Spare me!"_

_"Ah, but the tickle monster spares no one!" He began running his fingers up and down her stomach quickly, the little girls breathless screams filling the calm air._

_The scene flashed back to the desert and instead of the tattooed man, the girl was held by a man dressed in red military clothing with a strong face and light blue eyes._

_"Ah, my little tiger seal, got away again huh?" The answer was a small giggle as a little face snuggled into his neck._

_"Wanna see the bunny mouse Uncle Boom Boom."_

_Both scenes seemed to merge into one for a moment as a voice rang out toward the pair._

_"I see someone's having fun without me."_

_The man smiled and threw the girl over his shoulder as a woman made her way toward them._

_The girl perked up immediately at the sound of the voice. "Mama!"_

_The scenes snapped violently back apart as the woman came into view. One woman was tall and dressed in fire nation attire, her hair shaved at the sides and an intricate tattoo sitting between her eyebrows at the center of her forehead, eyebrow raised as she headed toward the pair. The other was smiling softly at the pair, her sky blue eyes shining as she gazed at them. She too was dressed in the modified Water Tribe clothing and smiled widely at the girl's call._

_The focus returned to the beach as the little girl turned to the source of the comment. "Mama! Look what Uncle Ghanny showed me how to do." She began squirming in her uncle's grasp and pouted when his grasp wouldn't relent. "Lemme down!" She then leaned over and whispered not so quietly in his ear. "I gotta show her so we won't get into trouble."_

_"Hmm." He ran his fingers though his beard and got a contemplative look on her face much to little girl's amusement. "Well I guess you can show her. After all," he whispered. "It is your turn to get us out of this mess." With that he set her on her feet and laughed as she went barreling into the woman's legs._

_With a flash the view went back to the desert as the little girl squirmed excitedly. "Mama! Wanna see the bunny mouse?" She turned to her uncle at his laugh and smiled. "Show mama the bunny mouse?"_

_The man set her down gently and laughed as she ran to her mother. "Yeah, show mama where it stays."_

_"Mama!" The scenes merged again at the man's laugh when the woman's expression melted as she gazed own at the little girl and picked her up. The girl gazed at the woman adoringly before grinning toothily, a gap where her front tooth should have been._

_"Hello darling."_

_"There's my little pup."_

_The scenes violently separated once again as the beach woman smiled as the little girl patted her cheek, her fingers moving to lightly brush over the intricate tattoo on the woman's forehead. She nuzzled the girl's neck and enjoyed the resulting giggles._

_The woman in the Water Tribe gear smiled as the little girl rested her hand on her cheek and brushed one of her braids out of her face. She peppered the little face with kisses and enjoyed the squeals of delight it resulted in._

_Back on the beach the woman had knelt down and cupped the little girl's cheek with a gentle look on her face. "What are you doing out here?" When the little opened her mouth to respond, she quickly continued. "Because last I checked you were supposed to be packing up so we can leave."_

_The girl's smile quickly dropped under her mother's stern look. She bit her lip and responded in a quiet voice. "But I was already done and Uncle said he would show me a new bending move."_

_"Really now?" The woman turned to the man with a raised eyebrow and roll her eyes when he only shrugged with a smile. Turning back to the girl at her excited nods, she smile once again. "Why don't you show me then?"_

_The girl grinned excitedly and took on a bending stance, her feet spread slightly apart as her hand lifted into the air with a grasping motion. The sand around her shifted before lifting into the air and as the girl's arms began to move in fluid circular motions, the sand move swiftly around her. As the girl finished the movements and after setting the sand down turned to the adults, the scene flashed back to the desert._

_There the woman had knelt down and set the girl on her feet. Cupping her face gently she went on to ask, "What exactly is it you're doing out here again?" As the girl opened her mouth to reply, she quickly continued. "Because last time I checked, you were supposed to be back on the airship while we prepared for take off."_

_The girl's grin turned sheepish. "But it was boring there and the guards wouldn't let me do anything fun." Her face then morphed back into the excited smile. "Then I saw the little mouse bunny and wanted to play with him. But he ran away so I followed him." She then gestured to the cactus before pouting. "He ran in there and I was gonna go get him but Uncle Boom Boom stopped me."_

_The woman laughed. "Well it's a good thing he did. Cactus can really hurt if you try to climb them pup but lucky for you your mama knows a thing or two about those mouse bunnies you want to see." The little girl's face lit up as her mother picked her up and headed toward the cactus. She pulled a few small flowers off a nearby plant and placed them in front of the small hole the critter had disappeared in. After a moment a little head peaked out and as he began nibbling on the flowers, the woman gently scooped him up._

_"The key is to be gentle." As the little girl gazed wondrously at the creature, the woman instructed her to cup her hand and transfered the creature into her hands. As she gently petted the mouse-hare's head the scene once again switched to the beach._

_The woman had smiled and congratulated the girl on her bending before taking her hand and leading her off the beach. "We have to go now darling. The others are finished packing and we need to head out before it gets dark."_

_The girl nodded and followed her mother, her uncle close behind. "Where are we headed now mama?"_

_"Somewhere we can train in peace for once." The woman grumbled under her breath, sharing a look with the man, before saying louder for the girl to hear, "We'll head off the island to the mainland and meet up with a friend."_

_The girl nodded before yawning tiredly. The man chuckled before scooping her into his arms. "I guess I really wore you out huh badgermole?" The little girl only nodded before snuggling into his shoulder. The woman smiled and gently kissed her forehead as they came up to a wagon where another man was waiting for them._

_"Where did he take her off to this time."_

_The woman smiled and kissed him on the cheek as an indignant, "only to the beach" rang through the air._

_"You really wore her out I see." The second man, clad in loose gray clothing, approached the sleeping girl and fondly stroked her cheek. "Let's head out."_

_With that they boarded the wagon and headed off._

_The scene then switched back to the desert where the woman had taken the mouse-hare and put him back in his hole. "We have to go now pup, the airship's ready to take off."_

_The little nodded and set her head on her mother's shoulder. "Okay."_

_The woman shared a smile with the man at the sound of the girl's tired voice and headed in the direction of the airship._

_As they neared the loading ramp, another woman stood waiting for them. "So where was she this time?"_

_The man laughed before responding. "Chasing a mouse-hare."_

_The woman headed up the ramp and kissed the other woman on her cheek. "Luckily we found her before she climbed a cactus to catch him."_

_The man approached the pair and handed the girl to the waiting woman. "I'll leave you to put her to bed." With a kiss to the girl's forehead and a quite goodnight, he disappeared into the airship. The woman turned to her companion who was gazing lovingly at the little girl._

_"Help me put her down?" Without waiting for the response she headed in, the other woman following close behind. They arrived at a room and after carefully maneuvering through the numerous toy scattered on the floor, tucked the girl into bed._

_"Mama tell me a story."_

_The woman turned to the sleepy eyed child and chuckled. "I think I'll leave the story to Linny tonight." The other woman snorted and lay down beside the child, allowing her to snuggle into her chest and lay her little hand on her scarred cheek. As the airship took off into the night, the sound of her quietly relaying a tale of badgermoles and seeing through the earth was the only sound as the girl drifted off to sleep._

_Then there was only darkness and a quiet voice saying only one word repeatedly._

_"Remember."_

_"Remember."_

__"REMEMBER."_ _

__

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takaani sat up with a gasp. Her shirt was drenched in sweat and heart was pounding, the dream replaying in her head. With a shuddering breath she slipped out of bed and, careful not to disturb a sleeping Gio, headed into the restroom. She slipped out of the damp shirt and turned on the faucet, splashing her face with cold water. The same reoccurring dreams had been haunting her since childhood, ones where the memories she had with her family kept merging with ones that weren't right and always including the same strange people, the Water Tribe woman, the man in red and the woman with the scarred cheek. Always ending with the strange voice begging her to remember. 

She sighed. It was way too early and she knew she wasn't getting back to sleep. After taking a cool shower didn't help ease her mind, she decided some fresh air would work better. Digging through Gio's bag she pulled out a black shirt and a pair of her own green sweats and slipped them on before opening the window. Aiwei's home was on a higher floor of the building and, through simple metalbending, she scaled the wall to the roof.

The night air was still, the lack of the usual nightly breeze she had become accustomed with her family's near constant traveling being blocked by the metal dome's protective embrace. The large windows at the very top of them however allowed a near perfect view of the stars and the moon which she basked in peacefully. 

That was another strange thing about her. Beside weird dreams, she possessed many traits that were uncommon among the other earthbenders she had met, including her Uncle Ghazan. She loved the moon. She loved water. She loved basking in the moons rays and swimming in the ocean, feeling the waves splashing on her skin. It was the reason she got in so much trouble as a kid, always running away or skipping her training to go play in whatever water source was near, sneaking out on the nights of the full moon because she felt that was the best time to go for a swim. They had tried to get her out of it, telling her constantly that she needed to stay grounded, needed to keep her feet where she could earthbend and keep her advantage against her enemies. Because that's what she was trained to do. To be an unstoppable force. To be the one that brung the world back to it's natural state. Chaos. Pure chaos. It was who she was. 

Yet it felt so wrong. She had gotten sick on her first kill and was bedridden for a week, Gio having to take the lead on missions afterwards so she wouldn't have to. The Old Man was understanding, they all were, telling her she just needed time to become accustomed to her purpose and in time she would be able to do it as effortlessly as them. But it never did. She just got used to it, learned to ignore the feeling of complete _wrongness _that encompassed her everytime she took a life, hide the _uneasiness _that sunk deep into her bones at the sight of the blood and bodies left behind in their wake.____

___But she did it. It was all she knew. It was _right _.___ _ _

___So why did it feel so wrong._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again tell me what you think. Do you think to much is going on or should I just go with it?
> 
> P.S: Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I read over these myself and honestly my attention span is too short to be very thorough.


	5. The Art of Living a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going well. We were inside the city and no one was the wiser of our true intentions. I had even made a new friend, even if we wouldn't be friends for long. Everyone believed our cover stories. All in all good. No wonder I didn't listen to that nagging feeling in the back of my head. If I would have I probably wouldn't be in this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't realized this yet, this story doesn't follow the canon. The Red Lotus were never imprisoned. Korra still isn't aware of their existence and neither is anyone else. Lin hasn't joined them yet and is still on speaking terms with Su even if they don't get along that well. For this story while the Red Lotus did attempt to capture Korra, they weren't captured and tried again some years later only this time they took someone else instead. Who will be revealed later since it's important to the story.

Lin Beifong was a serious woman. All of her officers knew this, her family knew this, even someone new to the city would know this from just a glance at the intimidating woman. She went about her job as the Chief of Police for Republic City with a cold and business like demeanor that all knew wasn't to be trifled with. She was strict in her enforcement of the law and even those she was in close acquaintance with were rarely, if ever, shown any leeway when it came down to it. 

So yes, Lin Beifong had a reputation for being a serious, strictly no nonsense woman with everyone she came across. 

Then there was Kya. The woman could be described as Lin's exact opposite. Carefree, easygoing and an all around mellow person, she was one of the best healers around and was often seen volunteering in the local hospitals when she wasn't off traveling the world. A friend to many, she was well loved by nearly everyone she came across. The exact opposite of her soulmate. And that's why they worked so well together. 

Despite hitting a couple of rough patches in the past, one in particular almost proving to be the end of them, they always seemed to be gravitate back to each other in the end, as soulmates were known to do. In the recent years, however, they had come to mutual agreement that the distance was doing neither of them any good and Kya had decided to finally settle in Republic City in order to be closer, eventually moving in with Lin. And if anyone was asked they would say, albeit out of the hearing range of the chief, that it was one of the best things to ever happen for her. 

Now in one the rare moments of peace within her hectic life, said chief was currently enjoying a relaxing evening in her home. Or at least attempting to. 

"Come on Linny." Kya pouted as she settled herself into her mate's lap, who continued to ignore her in favor of the mover playing on the TV. "We haven't seen them in forever. It would be do us both some good to see Tenzin and his family. Beside didn't you promise me that you would try to be more social?" 

Lin sighed as she moved her attention from the mover to the pouting face before her. Settling her hands behind her head, she settled Kya with a look. "We both know that never happened. Beside I get enough interaction with people at work." 

This time it was Kya who gave a look. "Interrogating gang members and barking orders at your officers does not count as being social." She silenced Lin's protest with a raised eyebrow. "Now when I moved in you made me a promise. Do you remember what that was?" 

Lin groaned. "Is this really neces-" 

Kya settled a finger on her mouth. "What was it Lin?" She asked removing her finger. 

"That I would try my best to get myself out of the place I was in." 

Kya nodded. "And what did we agree on was the best way to achieve that?" 

"By stopping the drinking and surrounding myself with the love and support of those who care about me." Lin recited in a low voice. 

Kya nodded, shaking the thoughts and guilt of the state Lin was in when she had returned. At the sound of the guilt in Lin's voice, she fully straddled her lap and took her face in her hands. "Hey don't do that." She stroked the scarred cheek in her hand as she settled a soft kiss on her lips. "You're so much better now. You've stopped drinking and isolating yourself from everyone. You started taking regular time off work instead throwing yourself into it the way you were before." She kissed her softly again and whispered. "You talk to me about it." 

Lin returned the soft kisses before nuzzling Kya's neck. "I know, I know." She blew a harsh breath through her nose. "You saved me you know? I was in such a bad place and us separating only made it worse." She silenced the oncoming apology before continuing. "I understand why you left Kya. I don't blame you, never did. I just felt so guilty about losing her like that and took it out on you. You didn't deserve it, nobody did, and when you were gone instead of working on my problems, I drowned myself in alcohol and work. It wasn't healthy and I realize that now." She leaned back and stared into her mate's eyes. "You made me realize it and without you I wouldn't be where I am now." 

Kya took a shaky breath and buried her head in Lin's chest. For a while they simply sat there holding each other before the shrill ring of the phone shattered the moment. With a grunt Lin metalbent the phone from the hook and answered it. "What?" 

"It's nice to hear from you too dear sister." Kya giggled at Lin's annoyed sigh. 

"What is it Su?" Kya smaked her lightly on the chest and a gave her a light glare. "I mean what is it that you need dear sweet sister of mine that I love and cherish so very much." Kya only rolled her eyes before snatching the phone away.

"Hey Su." She greeted cheerfully. "Sorry about Lin, we just got through talking about her feelings and you know how she gets." She grinned at the resulting laugh over the phone and Lin's glare. 

"I was wondering why she sounded above her usual level of rudeness." The two shared another laugh before Su continued. "So how have the two of you been?" 

"We've been good." She ran her fingers through Lin's hair as she nuzzled back into her neck to listen in on the conversation. "We were planning on going over to the island later and having dinner with Tenzin and his family." She silenced the upcoming protest with a quick shove on the shoulder. 

"Wow, Lin really agreed to that?" Su asked with a light snort. 

"Yup." Kya answered enthusiastically as she ignored the grumbles from Lin. "How have you been Su?" A sigh came over the phone causing her brow to crease in worry. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Her thoughts immediately went to Korra and Asami and there recently acquired soulmate. "Is everything going alright for Korra and Asami?" 

Su laughed despite her obviously dampened mood. "Oh trust me those two are doing just fine if the hickeys on Kuvira's neck are any indication." Kya laughed. 

"I've heard so much about her from Korra. I was actually planning to drag Lin down there so we could meet her." 

"Really? Because that was actually what I was calling about." Su sighed again before continuing. "Things have actually been pretty hectic down here and was hoping Lin could come down and lend some help." 

Lin perked up at her sister's statement and she snatched the phone from Kya's hands. "What's wrong Su?" 

"There's been a string of high profile murders here." 

Lin's brow scrunched in confusion. It was common knowledge that Zafou was one of the safest cities around and rarely was there ever any trouble there, let alone murders. "Really?" 

"Yes. More than half of my council have turned up dead in their homes." 

"How long has this been going on?" Lin sat up as her police instincts kicked in, Kya quickly moving from her lap when she heard her use her 'police chief' tone as she called it. "The first body showed up at the beginning of the month." 

Lin's eyebrows shot up at that. "That many so quickly?" 

"Yes." She could hear the stress in her sister's voice. "And so far there have been no leads, let alone any arrest. My guards have been working overtime trying to maintain the peace but word has gotten out and the city is a breath away from full on panic. I know it's inconvenient Lin but I need your help." 

Lin didn't even hesitate. "How soon?" 

"What?" Su hadn't expected that. She was fully prepared for hours of convincing and her request being denied time and time again. 

Lin sighed. "Look I know we're not on the best terms and there's some old wounds between us that haven't been dealt with but there's no way I could turn you down on a request like that." 

"Thank you, Lin." 

"So when would you need us down there?" 

"As soon as you can. We're trying to get this dealt with before all my council members show up dead or the killer decides to make this more public and target citizens as well. I'll send an airship when you're ready." 

"Within the next few days should be fine. After I assign someone to take over while I'm gone and make sure everything's in order we'll be on our way." 

She could hear the quiet sigh of relief before Su gave a quiet " thank you" and they hung up. She leaned bacl against the couch and closed her eyes tiredly. Kya retook her spot in Lin's lap and began to massage her shoulders. 

"You did a good thing just now." Lin only sighed. "I'm glad you aren't letting what happened get in the way of that." 

"I couldn't turn her down. Besides that was a long time ago." She opened her eyes and stroked Kya's cheek. "It's about time I let it go." 

"Good." Kya smiled before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. When she went to pull away Lin quickly held her down with a hand on the back of her neck and one gripping her thigh. 

"So dinner at the island huh?" Kya smiled sheepishly. "That isn't for another two hours or so." She pulled Kya in for another kiss, this one more heated than the other. "The fact that I'm even going plus my plans on making it right with Su deserve at least a little reward don't you think?" Kya could only moan as Lin's hand traveled up the inside of her thigh before her mouth latched onto her neck and she drove her fingers into her warm, ready wetness. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuvira blushed once again as she attempted to raise the collar of her uniform, which she knew was useless considering the dark bruises on her neck reached nearly to her jawline. Her partner snickered once again at her embarrassment before throwing his arm over her shoulder. 

"No need to be embarrassed Vira," he snickered out. "If anything we're all happy to see you getting along well with your soulmates. I mean, considering exactly who they are, we thought for sure that there was going to be some dominance battle before you all settled down." At Kuvira's raised brow he continued. "Oh come on, your soulmates are the Avatar and the CEO of the biggest industry in the world. Put that with you being Captain and all and we thought it would take awhile for you to all get along." He shrugged then smirked at her while wiggling his eyebrows. "But it seems that our mighty captian here is the little omega of this relationship." 

Her blushed flared again as she pushed him off and bent a peice of earth around his ankle causing him to hit the ground face first. She laughed as he grumbled and brushed his uniform off. 

"Now come on," she began walking ahead with him scrambling to catch up. "Su wants us in her home office. Something about introducing us to someone." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takaani glanced around the office. It was spacious with a two coachs in one corner and two loveseats stationed in front of a fairly messy desk. Without hesitation, as he was known to do, Gio plopped himself into one of the loveseats and threw his feet over the side. Takanni snorted at the sight before following his lead. 

"So why exactly are we here again," he questioned the gaurd who had stationed himself on the side of the door. 

"The matriarch requested your presence," was the stoic guard's only reply before resuming his post. 

"Wow how informative," he muttered sarcastically before relaxing further into his seat and closing his eyes. Takaani laughed quietly before she too settled in to wait for their host. 

The wait proved short as she soon heard faint footsteps heading toward them. She remained seated and only acknowledged her when she entered the room. 

"Thank you for retrieving them for me Yuon," she spoke to the gaurd before dismissing him and turning toward her guest with a smile. "It's nice to see you two again and I must say that the outfits suit you." 

Takaani glanced down out the clothing Aiwei had supplied them with. The baggy dark green clothing was accented by metal cuffs around her wrist and neck and a leather belt around her waist. 

"I like them," Gio stated happily while tugging at his own outfit. "There so freeing and breezy. Swear I haven't dropped an ounce of sweat since putting them on." 

Su laughed at the boy's happy tone. "Well I'm glad you like them." She proceeded around them and took a seat at her desk, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hand. "So how are the two of you liking the city so far?" 

"It's great from what I can tell," Gio began leaning forward slightly. "We haven't actually seen much of it since when we arrived yesterday since Uncle Nosering dragged us to his meeting." 

Su could barely contain her snort at the kid's nickname for her advisor. "Well then I apologize for keeping you two waiting." 

"It's alright." Takkani jumped in before Gio had the chance to say anything. "We understand it was urgent." 

"Still," Su continued. "I was hoping you two would accept a peace offering since I held you back yesterday." 

"Well since you insist." Gio grinned at Takaani before turning back to the matriarch. "Kani was promised a meeting with the architect of this fine establishment." 

Su turned to the aforementioned girl. "Really? Not many people actually ever take interest in the city's design like that." 

"How could they not," Takaani questioned in disbelief. "This place is pretty much the most advanced and innovative city in the Earth Kingdom if not the world simply by design. I mean, not only is the use of metal on this scale unseen anywhere else but not an inch of it is wasted since it all as a purpose. In a city full of metalbenders it's being used on a large scale in everyday activities to make them easier. It's honestly awe inspiring to see." She trailed off slowly when she saw the matching grins on the other two faces. "What?" 

Gio laughed. "Your inner nerd is showing." Takaani blushed and scratched the back of her neck. 

"My bad. I kinda get carried away sometimes." 

"Oh don't apologize." Su smiled happily. "It's good to see someone so young showing such interest in architecture like that. It's pretty rare." Her eyebrows then scrunched together. "How old are you exactly if you don't mind me asking." 

"No it's alright. We get that more than you would think considering I don't think we look that much older than we really are." Gio gestured to himself. "I'm sixteen and she's fifteen." 

"Hmm that's younger than I thought." Su said thoughtfully. "Where are you from? No offense but neither of you look like you're from the Earth Kingdom." 

"None taken. Im actually from the Fire Nation. My parents moved to Omashu when I was pretty young so I basically took on all the traits of a regular Earth Kingdom kid." 

"The same for me," Takaani stated. "Though I'm obviously not full Earth Kingdom as you can't tell. My father's from the Northern Water Tribe. My mom was visiting and they hit it off so he moved back with her." She shrugged slightly before gesturing to Gio with a smile. "We grew up together. He practically lived at my place so Uncle A just started considering him a nephew after a while." 

Su nodded. "Aiwei never talks much about his family so excuse my curiosity." 

They both waved off her apology. "Don't mention it. We know our uncle. He's always been like that." Gio rolled his eyes. "It's part of the reason why messing with him is so enjoyable." 

"Yeah he's always been kinda stuck up. Whenever he would visit when we were younger after he told us all his stories we would have a challenge to see who could make him blow his top faster." 

Su laughed at the image of her stoic advisor getrimg pranked by a couple of kids. "I bet you two were a hand full." 

"Yup," Takanni grinned toothily. "We caused trouble everywhere we went." That part wasn't exactly a lie. Their Uncle Ghazan was always telling them about the trouble they caused when they were little, though for some reason she had always had trouble recalling it. Shaking off the thoughts she continued. "My dad liked to travel every summer when school let out so we got to see a lot of places growing up." 

Gio quickly agreed. "And he always let me stow away with them. Lots of good memories there." 

Su smiled. "Well I have time. How about I hear some of them?" 

Gio smiled. "Well there was this one time on Ember Island..." And thats how they ended up for the nwxt few hours talking and switching topics from the two's childhood travels to Su going on about her and family. By the time the early afternoon rolled around one would think that three of them had known each other much longer than this beimg only their second meeting. Su was currently telling the Takaani about her husband and oldest son. "Those two are always causing some sort of explosion with their latest inventions. You wouldn't believe how often we have to fix walls around the house." 

"Sounds like someone I know," Gio said turning to look a Takaani who raised her hands defensively. 

"In my defense it's not like I don't fix the craters I cause." 

Su laughed softly. "Craters huh? So you're an earthbender?" At the affirmative nod she turned to Gio who only shook his head and let a small flame appear in his palm. With a nod she turned back to Takaani and continued. "Can you metalbend?" 

"Only a little. I'm not actually that good." 

"Not very good? The fact that you can metalbend at all is a great feat." 

"I know, it's just I never really got the chance to perfect it. I always get too frustrated when I can't do a certain move to keep practicing." She shrugged. "I think I'm good enough at regular bending to compensate though." 

"A little cocky are we?" Su asked with raised brow 

"Not really," Takaani answered with a grin. "I'm just confident in my skills. I know what I'm good at and know how to use it to my advantage." 

"You sound just like Kuvira." At there questioning looks she elaborated. "My gaurd Captain. She just as confident as you sound. Luckily her soulmates have managed to knock her down a couple pegs." She laughed at the memory of Korra and Asami coddling Kuvira after her lost spar with the Avatar. 

Gio and Takanni shared a look before Gio asked, "Soulmates? As in more than one?" 

Su nodded. "Yup. Turns out her soulmates are two very powerful woman." Before the two could inquire further however, a knock interrupted them. After Su yelled for whoever it was to come in, two guards entered the room and bowed respectively. Upon rising one of them exclaimed a happy greeting to Takanni who smiled in return. 

"Hey Shotty." 

Longshot laughed at the nickname. "What have you been up to kid?" 

"Well not much considering I've only been here about a day and pretty much been in meetings the entire time." 

"Aw bet that's a real bummer." He nodded in understanding before going to continue the conversation only to be interrupted by a throat clearing. They turned their attention to the matriarch who an eyebrow raised at the both of them. 

"Well it seems like the two of you are already well acquainted." 

Longshot rubbed the back lf his neck sheepishly. "Uh yeah actually. We met last night." 

"Seems like you two really hit it off." Takaani turned her attention to the woman next to her new friend. Before she could respond to her statement however she was interrupted once again by the matriarch. 

"Seems you did." She stood and walked over to stand between the floor. "Well I'll still do introductions anyway." She gestured to the two gaurds. "This is Kuvira and Longshot, two of my highest ranking gaurds. And this," she gestured to the other two who stood to shake hands. "Is Gio and Takaani." 

Gio grinned mischievously as he shook Kuvira's kand. "I've heard about you and I must say I have a question." At her questioning look he continued. "Please do tell exactly who your oh so powerful soulmates are. The suspense is killing me and I just gotta know who to congratulate on a such fantastic marking job." The statement was followed by a beat of silence before Kuvira erupted in a blush much to everyone's amusement. 

"Oh this is great," Longshot laughed and high fived Gio. "Spirits Vira when did it become so easy to make you blush like that?" 

Su let out a final snickered before saving her Captain from further embarrassment. "Okay you," she lightly shoved the snickering boy in the shoulder. "I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you considering she's gonna be your guard for your stay here." 

The statement caused a pause in the group's laughter. Kuvira turned to Su questioningly. "Ma'am?" 

"You heard me. Longshot and yourself will be their escorts for their time here. Considering that their Aiwei's family and we still don't know whether or not he's a target I want to make sure that these two are safe for their stay here." 

Kuvira nodded before turning to her partner at his excited exclamation at the news. "Man this is great," he threw his arm around a smiling Takaani. "This means that I can keep good on my promise to show you all the best places in town. I've lived here my whole life so I can get us into some of the better places they don't usually let guests. There's the rare artifact section of the museum, the space center with one telescope that can actually see past the moon, the fine arts museu-" 

Su chuckled at his excited chattered before cutting in. "While I'm sure she would love that, it'll have to wait." 

The guard turned to her with a childish pout. "But why? There's so much for her to see." 

"While you're right, there'll be time for that later. Right now I'm sure the both of them are hungry." At Gio and Takaani's nods she continued. "So we're going to head over to the dining room and have lunch. That way I can introduce them to the rest of my family. And I'm sure Takaani would love to meet Baatar and Jr." 

At this Takaani grinned in excitement. "That'd be great. That way you can technically keep your promise of introducing me to him Shotty." She lightly shoved the gaurd who smiled at her and nodded. 

"Well since that's settled," Su said witha clap of her hands as she led the group toward the door. "Let's head out." 

As the group headed out onto the estate's courtyard, Gio turned toward Kuvira and waggled his eyebrows. "Don't think I forgot about my question. Now who is it? Congratulations are still needed." 

Kuvira could only sigh with a light blush as she continued leading the way towards the dining room. She could already tell that these two were the opposite of their uncle and would be a handful. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy Spirits. You guys are the power couple of the century." Takaani could only nod in agreement. "You know what? I apologize in advance for any future inappropriate comments that will undoubtedly leave my lips," he said seriously to the gaurd captian, who only raised a brow at him. He shrugged. "Like Su said, I seriously don't want to get on your bad side. That's pretty much equivalent to a death sentence." 

Kuvira rolled her eyes but smiled lightly. The kid had a point. The three of them together were a force to be reckoned with by themselves but together.... That was down right scary. 

Takaani turned her attention back to the matriarch as she showed them another section of the estate. Along the way to the dining room Gio had asked what a few things were leading them to a full on tour of the grounds. While she wasn't complaining since the grounds were truly beautiful, she was starving, having not eaten since a quick breakfast early in the morning. Not wanting to be rude she had been trying her best to be patient but as was said she wasn't very good at it. Fortunately she didn't have to say anything since Gio's stomach took that moment to growl. That seemed to make Su realize the time.

"Oh, dear. Seems like time slipped away from me. This way to the dining room." 

"Finally," Gio grumbled before hurrying after her much to the rest of the group's amusement. 

They soon arrived a spacious dining hall already occupied by a handful of people who upon there arrival jumped up to greet Su. 

"Finally," one of the twins greeted. 

"You took forever mom," his copy cat exclaimed. "We were just about to send out a search party." 

She only chuckled took her seat and gestured for them to take the ones next to her. Once seated, with Longshot and Kuvira posted by the door, the matriarch began introductions. The two were introduced to her four boys and husband and, after an apology for not being able to meet her only daughter who had gone off to learn airbending, lunch was started. 

"So," who Takaani thought was Wei began. "Where are you guys from?" 

"Omashu," Gio answered. 

"Really," Bataar Jr. asked. "Neither of you look Earth Kingdom." 

"We're not actually. I'm originally from the Fire Nation. Takaani's dad is from the Northern Water Tribe. We grew up in Omashu though so it's what we've always called home." 

The rest of lunch was filled with similar questions from the rest of the family before Su was leading the two of the out in a courtyard filled with multi sized dark rocks. 

"What are these," Gio asked as he went and picked one off of a small stand. 

"Meteorites," Su said proudly. 

"You have a lot out here." Takaani followed Gio's lead and picked up a small meteor from a nearby stand. 

"Yes, I pride myself in being a collector of these precious stones." 

Takaani turned to the woman with a teasing smile and a raised eyebrow. "So you brought us out here just to show off?" 

Su laughed as she walked over to the kid and took the meteor from her hands and began bending it into small shapes. "Actually I brought you out here to offer metalbending lessons." 

"Ha," Gio exclaimed from his spot sitting atop one of the larger stones. "Don't waste your time. Kani is a lost cause when it comes to more advanced metalbending." 

"Wow, thank you for those encouraging words," Takanni said sarcastically. 

"My pleasure sis," he replied with a grin as he continued to toss around the small flame between his fingers. 

Su chuckled at the banter between the two. "I believe that if one can even do simple metalbending then they have potential to be one of the best." At the two looks she received she quickly amended. "Or at the very least capable of using it decently. So what do you say?" 

Takaani shrugged. "Why not. I warned you though," she said as she accepted a peice of stone from Su. "I'm really not that good." Su only laughed and asked to see what she already knew. With a sigh and glare at the laughing Gio, she hovered her hand over the stone and concentrated. Soon the stone seemed to liquefy and she molded it into the same shapes Su had made. 

"I thought you said you weren't very good," Su raised a brow. 

Takaani shrugged again with downcast eyes. "Like I said, I can't do much past that. It wasn't really encouraged when I was training." 

"Not encouraged? But I figured with Aiwei as your uncle you would be just as good." 

"Nope." Gio walked over and slung his arm around Takaani's shoulders. "For some reason that wasn't the case. We trained together so I know," he finished with a shrug. 

"I did always want to learn though," Takaani said looking at Su hopefully. 

Gio smiled. "Ohh, secret metalbending lessons," he wiggled his eyebrows at the two. "Count me in." 

Su smiled at the two. "Well I was always a little bit of a rebel." She then proceeded to demonstrate some basic metalbending techniques. Takaani follwed and was surprised when they came relatively easy to her. 

"See," Su said some hours later watching as Takaani bent a stream of the metal back at Wei, who had joined them along with his brother some time ago. "You're a natural." 

Takaani grinned and ducked under the stream Wei sent at her before using the momentum of his own attack against him and spinning in a full circle, brought the metal back around her waist and sent barreling toward him. Right before it made contact she spread her finger apart and quickly tightened them again. The metal separated into two strips and hardened before wrapping around his ankles and wrist, throwing him to the ground. 

She grinned as a loud whoop rang through the air. Gio high fived Wing before they ran over to congratulate her. Wei groaned as his mother bent the cuffs from his ankles and wrist. 

"Thought you said she was a beginner." 

"She is," Su said watching as Takaani and Wing laughed at whatever Gio was saying. "She has some real talent." 

"I'll say. Did you see that move? I would believe she was a waterbender if it wasn't metal she sent at me." 

"That's because it was a waterbending move," Su said as she walked over to the group, Wei close behind. 

"That was awesome," Longshot said coming over from where he stood with Kuvira. "That last move almost had me fooled into thinking you were a waterbender." 

"Thanks," Takaani said rubbing the back of her neck and shrugging. "My dad taught me that. Whenever I wasn't training he would go through his bending stances with me. It just seemed natural to use it with metal since the two elements are sort of alike." 

"You're right," Wing said. "You totally have to teach me some of those moves." 

Takaani snorted. "I thought I was the one learning here?" 

"You might as well be a master with a move like that," Wing boasted throwing an arm over her shoulder. "You took Wei down like it was nothing and you just started with the more advanced moves a couple hours ago." 

"He's right," Kuvira stated when she saw Takaani about to protest again. "That move you did with the cuffs was pretty advanced for a beginner. You looked like you'd been metalbending for years out there." 

Wing and Wei gasped dramatically along with Longshot. "And you actually got a compliment from our hardass Captain Kuvira? What is the world coming to?" 

Kuvira glared at the three before turning back to Takanni. "You sure you've never learned those moves before?" 

"Pretty positive. I think I'd remember learning something like that. Besides like I said," she shrugged off Wings arm and stretched. "My old master wasn't really into metalbending. Said it was a useless skill. I only learned what I knew before because I practiced in secret on my own and even then I wasn't that good." 

"Well he was obviously wrong," Su said. "You're truly gifted at it from what I saw. Sort of like a prodigy." 

Takaani chuckled and fought not to squirm under the matriarch's scrutinizing gaze. "Yeah.." she trailed off and glanced around uncomfortably. 

"It's pretty late," Gio said, stepping in when he sensed the mood change. "Since you invited us to dinner with you guys, which I thank you for again, we should probably get home and clean up a little." 

"You can clean up inside," Su said with a shake of her head. "I have clothes that can fit you both." 

"Uhh..." Takaani trailed off slowly. She didn't want to be rude but she felt the need for some space away from the matriarch and her piercing gaze. Sensing this Kuvira nudged Longshot and stepped forward. 

"We'll escort you back," she turned to Su when she saw her about to protest. "Besides the apartment that was being prepared for them is finished and we'll help them move into it. Make sure they're settled in before coming back for dinner." 

Takanni held back a sigh of relief when the statement was agreed with and they were allowed to head off. She turned to Kuvira as they headed toward Aiwei's apartment. "Thanks for the save." 

"No problem. I know how demanding Su can get but don't let it get to you. She just knows talent when she sees it and can't help but want to be the one to help whoever has it reach their full potential." 

Takaani blushed lightly, glad her dark skin helped cover it. "Everyone seems to think I'm good except me." 

"Don't doubt yourself. You're really good. That spar was proof. And don't try to claim it was luck," she said as she saw Takaani move to protest. "Never sell yourself short kid." 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again," Takaani said as they arrived at Aiwei's home. "Now should we just grab our stuff?" 

"Yup," Longshot answered. "You're new apartment is ready. As your personal escorts it is our sole duty to make sure you fully enjoy your stay here in the Metal City and that means making sure that apartment is in the best condition to meet all your wants and needs." 

"You sound like you read that out of handbook or something," Takaani said as Gio searched for the key Aiwei had given them. 

Kuvira laughed. "That's exactly where he got it from." 

"Well I'm glad we've got someone who takes that much pride in his job as our escort," Takaank said as Longshot blushed. "We'll just go get our things then we can head out." 

"Yeah, we'll try to hurry. Not like we brought much anyway,"Gio said as they disappeared inside with the two gaurds trailing behind. 

As they entered their shared room Takanni collapsed on the bed, leaving Gio to get there things. "You know I really like it here." 

"Yeah it's cool," Gio said as he gathered their things. "And we'll make it even better when we liberate it," he finished, mindful to keep his voice down because of the guards down the hall. 

"Liberate it, yeah," Takaani sighed softly and gazed out the window at the darkening sky. 

Gio stopped and sat down beside her, running his fingers through his hair. "Hey, don't think like that. She may seem like a good leader and nice person but you saw how she looked at you when she called you a prodigy. She's just as power hungry as any other world leader." 

"I know. It's just," she trailed off with a sigh. "When I was metalbending out there I got this weird feeling. Almost nostalgic. Like all those moves were familar and the memory was right there yet I couldn't reach it." 

Gio looked at her in confusion. "How can you have a memory of something you never knew?" Takaani just shrugged. "It must've just been the heat and excitement. This is our first solo mission and we're moving ahead so quickly. Soon we'll be done here and we can get back to the others. The Old Man will be proud, Mama P will give us a break from training, Aunt Ming will try not to be impressed even though she is, and Uncle G will give me a pat on the back before bombarding you with congratulations and the two of you will go off on a mini vacation." 

Takanni snorted. "You'll be invited too." 

"Fat chance. We both know you're his favorite." 

"He likes you too." 

"True but you're his little badgermole who he loves more than anything else in this world. Even Aunt Ming can't compete with you." 

Takanni laughed. "You're right." 

"Of course I am." With a winked he finished their packing and tossed Takaani her bag. "Don't worry," he said softly as they headed toward the living room. "We'll be done here soon and everything will go back to normal. Promise." 

"Okay." 

"Now you with me," he asked holding out his fist. Takaani smiled and connected her fist with his. 

"Forever." 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Takaani's mind is trying to remember even if she doesn't realize it. Lin's on her way to Zafou along with Kya and things will start to heat up with their arrival. We'll also get more of Korra and Asami next chapter along with Kuvira and Longshot (he's important too since he's pretty much Takaani's only friend outside of Gio). The action will start soon once I finish laying out the roots of the plot and what not. 
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> P.S: Like I said I reviewed this myself as thoroughly as I could so I apologize for any spelling mistakes.


	6. First Encounters of a Different Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind is a tricky thing. It can never truly forget. You can try and try. You can bend it and twist it and turn it. Try to mold it to your will. But in the end the mind can never truly forget anyone or anything or event. And soon enough it a comes out.
> 
> Sometimes I wish mine could have just forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. School starts soon and my counselor decides to be a bitch and not send my schedule or final report card from my junior year. Had to go all the way to the school board office and fill out ridiculous forms like I didn't go there the year before and it was all so stupid and my nerves were too bad to write. I'm good now though so here we are. 
> 
> Kinda short but I plan to update sooner rather than later this time.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kuvira groaned in pleasure as she awoke and stretched her tired muscles. Between the long day of work and late night at the estate watching over her two young charges as Su insisted on them staying until past midnight in order for them to get to know her family better, it was well past two in the morning when she was finally able to retire and get some rest. She had been ready to collaspe by the time she got to her apartment and only some gentle coaxing from Asami had gotten her out of her uniform and into some sweats before she had passed out from exhaustion. Waking up now however, with Korra still asleep curled around her and the sounds of Asami rustling around in the bathroom, made up for it. She could get used to late mornings with the two of them.

"Mmm," Korra groaned as she shifted so her legs further tangled with Kuvira's while snuggling further into her shoulder. "Stop moving so much."

With a tired snort Kuvira shifted onto her stomach and laughed as Korra groaned louder and moved to sprawl her upper body across her back with her legs thrown across the other side of the bed. "Come on Vira," she whined into the back of her neck. "I'm still so tired and you're one of the most comfortable pillows ever."

Kuvira only chuckled softly and snuggled further into her covers. Soft laughter had her looking toward the bathroom as Asami emerged from it dressed only in a open robe and with her semi-wet her up in a messy bun. Kuvira felt her cheeks heat up as she let her gaze wander across the expanse of smooth skin the open robe showed. She was a sight to behold, from her elegantly long neck to the skin between her breast down the toned muscle of her stomach. The smooth, pale skin carried on between her legs, Kuvira felt her cheeks grow even warmer when she passed over that particular area, and down the expanse of her legs, which seemed to go on forever. The woman was the embodiment of beauty and sex and Kuvira couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through her chest when she remembered that this beautiful woman was all hers. 

Asami chuckled when she felt these emotions through the bond and crossed the room in long strides to plant a chaste kiss on Kuvira's lips. "Yup, all yours Cap and soon," she moved in for an even deeper kiss, drawing a moan from the both of them. "You'll get to experience it hands on." She leaned in and whispered into a panting Kuvira's ear. "With no interruptions." With a sultry winked she turned a strode back into the bathroom.

Kuvira laid her head back on the pillow with a groan. "She's gonna be the death of me," she grumbled out trying to calm her racing heart and the blush on her cheeks. Her self loathing was interrupted by Korra's deep chuckled from where her head rested on the small of Kuvira's back. Kuvira reached back and quickly silenced her laughter with a pillow to the face. "Hey!"

Kuvira snorted as Korra sent the pillow back before moving to gather the captain in her arms. She placed a kiss on Kuvira's forehead, who only sighed pleasurably and cuddled deeper into her neck. "Good morning Cap," she murmured quietly and rest her chin on the tangled black hair beneath it. For a moment they simply laid there and enjoyed the peace together, a rare moment for them with all the early mornings Kuvira's job required. At that thought Korra's brow furrowed and she addressed the woman in her arms. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but what are you still doing here? It's almost nine."

"New charges." At Korra's puzzled feelings she elaborated. "Su put my partner and I in charge of Aiwei's niece and nephew. They're the reason why I was out so late, Su insisted on getting to know them and ended up keeping us until almost two in the morning. They insisted we come around noon since they were going to sleep in. Said they wouldn't open the door if we came any earlier."

Korra snorted quietly and ran her fingers through Kuvira's hair, gently untangling it. "I think I like them already." They lasped into a comfortable silence before she continued. "Never would have guessed that Aiwei had other family though."

"Neither would I. It came as a surprise to all of us when Su explained that they would be arriving and not to give them a hard time when they got here. Didn't want us hounding them like we have to do everyone else that's been allowed in."

Korra hummed quietly. "What are they like? Anything like Aiwei and I'd guess they were hell to work with."

Kuvira laughed. "They're actually not. From what little time I spent with them they seem alright. The boy, Gio, is a jokester from what I saw. He apparently gets a kick out of messing with Aiwei and had lots story to tell about their days traveling with their families. Takanni is more reserved though. She was quiet and let Gio do most of the talking. She keeps him in line though, always has a sarcastic or witty remark to whatever jokes he's made and was just as fun to talk to once she got comfortable."

"Sounds like they've grown on you already."

"Yeah. They seem like pretty good kids. Su has already taken a particular liking to Takaani though," she said with a frown. "Turns out she's a metalbender and a talented one too. Says she's never had any lessons before but from the way she handled Su's would have you thinking she's been training for a while now."

"Really?" She contemplated her own metalbending lessons and how it took even her a while to get the hang of it. "That's kinda weird."

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock."

Korra pulled back so she could see Kuvira's face and grinned. Kuvira only had time to raise an eyebrow before she was on her back with Korra hovering over her, taking hold of both her hands in her own and pinning them above her head as she quickly straddled her waist. Korra smirked at the audible gulp from the woman beneath her before leaning in so their faces were mere centimeters apart. 

"Such a smart mouth," she husked before connecting their lips. She was quick to take control of the kiss, control Kuvira was always all to willing to give up. She greedily invaded Kuvira's mouth, loving her taste and the moans she released. She only pulled away when the need for air was too much and rested their foreheads together. "Soon, Vira. Soon." She released her partner and gathered her back in her arms. 

They laid together in silence before Korra managed to talk Kuvira into getting a couple more hours of sleep and, after a promise to wake her around 11, she drifted back to sleep with a comfortable sigh. Korra was about to follow when the bathroom door opened and she glanced up at a fully dressed Asami, who was smiling at the sight of them. "Someone's getting an early start." 

"I'm heading over to Bataar's workshop to help out with a project he's been working on with Jr." 

Korra nodded, relaxing back into the sheets as Kuvira let out a sigh against her neck. She smiled at the sleeping woman against her chest, a warm, fond feeling growing in her chest that was mirrored by Asami. "I love her so much already 'Sami," she murmured placing a kiss on Kuvira forehead as she mumbled something incoherent before shifting even more onto Korra. 

"Yeah, I know." Asami walked over and planted a gentle kiss on both their foreheads. "Soon enough she'll open up to us completely. For now though we just have to go at her pace." 

"Yeah." Korra sighed and laid back against her pillow, pulling Kuvira impossibly closer. "See ya 'Sami." 

With one last smile Asami headed out, leaving her mates to continue their rest. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takaani watched as Gio stuffed yet another seaweed roll into his mouth. "How the hell are you still eating those?" They had woken up only an hour ago and after a brief search of the kitchen, which was fully stocked, Gio had found the ingredients for the seaweed rolls they were currently eating. Or that Gio was. Takaani had only eaten four yet Gio seemed to be on his third serving. 

"Excuse me for being a growing boy," he grumbled around a mouthful. "Beside I'll need the energy for our hit tonight." 

Takaani rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she replied before walking off to get dressed for the day. "And hurry up, Shotty will be here soon." 

After quick look through the closet in her room revealed robes that looked to be a nearly perfect fit. After pondering shortly on how weird that fact was, she quickly grabbed and headed to the shower. Setting the water to near freezing, she stepped in and groaned in pleasure. Back in the forest the water they had used to bathe was always unbearably warm, even during their travels with their family it was rare that they had a chance to use actual showers. It was usually dealt with in a small river or stream unless they stayed in a hotel or with one of their associates, which was few and far between. Takaani had always taken advantage of those times and took what Gio had taken to calling, stupidly, an 'ice blast'. Cold water had always been her favorite, in fact anything cold was automatically on her favorites list. 

Gio had always found this odd since she hated anything ice related. She had hated their time spent training near the South Pole because while the cool weather had been right up her alley, she had hated training on the ice and it had ultimately led to an even deeper hate of South. Why she hated it in the first place was something she couldn't tell you but it had always been that way. Sometimes it even confused her but whenever she had tried talking to her Old Man about he would simply sprout some endlessly boring monk story or her mom would simply say it was part of who she was and some traits couldn't be explained. She had even mentioned it to Aunt Ming before, who had simply blew it off and started attacking her, initiating a sudden training session. She had never asked her again. There was a reason she loved Uncle Ghazan so much. He had never tried to blow off her questions and was good for simply talking to. While he hadn't really offered an explanation, he had listened to her and offer his own input, even if it wasn't very helpful. 

Takaani smiled at the thought of her uncle. She couldn't wait for this mission to be over so she could get back to him. Her thoughts were then interrupted by banging on the door. 

"Damn Kani. Hurry up, our escorts will be here soon and I need to shower too if you've forgotten." 

Takaani rolled her eyes and shut the water off. After quickly drying off and brushing her teeth, she slipped on the robes and threw the door open to reveal an annoyed Gio. "Just hurry the hell up so we can go." 

Gio gasped in exaggerated hurt and surprise. "Says the girl who just took an entire hour in there." 

She only pushed past him and headed to the living room to wait. Only a few minutes after she heard the shower was their a knock at the door. Answering it revealed a smiling Longshot and Kuvira. 

"Yo Shotty," she grinned as he hugged her. 

"Oh man this is so cool. I have literally the entire day to show you around." He then did a little happy dance much to her amusement. 

Kuvira snorted and cleared her throat gaining the kid's attention. "Good afternoon Takaani," she said in greeting. "I want you to meet someone. They'll be accompanying us around the city today." 

"Hopefully she can do her job with her here," Longshot stage whispered to Takanni who laughed at the resulting slap on the head at the comment. Another laugh caught her attention and she looked past the pair at their guest. 

Her first thought was that she was taller than she should of been. And older. Her mind quickly flashed to the the blurry image of a young girl with wild plaits and a big grin, feelings of excitement and happiness flooding her mind quickly. Blurred memories that she didn't recognize passed through her mind at a blinding speed, to fast to grasp and hold, let alone comprehend. Her senses were flooded with the sight of endless white, the taste of fresh fallen snow and sea prunes, the sounds of yells of joy, a name that wasn't her own, the smell of the ocean and a burning fire, the feel of a coat wrapped tightly around her. 

It hurt. 

She stumbled back with a gasp. Her ears rung loudly and her vision blurred around the edges. She was vaguely aware of figures reaching out to her and someone saying her name over and over again. It was too much though. The sounds were too much and her head hurt so badly. Yet all the while she couldn't look away from blue eyes. Eyes so familiar yet so new. A face she knew yet shouldn't. Recognized yet couldn't remember. But she had a name, the letters in painted bright and echoing in the front of her mind. 

"Korra." 

Then it was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few updates will probably be kinda slow after the next one while I settle back i to my routines for the school year so bear with me please.
> 
> Until next time!


	7. A Memory Preserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a product of your environment. How you are raised is simply how you are and that's a there is to it. Of course there are some people who seem to be exceptions to this but no one truly is. 
> 
> Humans have a knack for thinking themsleves above nature.
> 
> There are always signs though, little ticks or habits that reveal someone's true nature, the one ingrained in them from childhood. 
> 
> Things can trigger them. A song, a certain color or smell, a certain saying or speech pattern.
> 
> A face. 
> 
> My whole life I was trained to hate her. To want to end her and that despicable cycle because that was simply the way it should be.
> 
> Yet she plagued my dreams and made me almost want to second guess my whole reason for being here. They all did.
> 
> Almost.
> 
> After all, I am simply a product of my environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer was tripping and accidentally uploaded the unfinished version of this. My bad but here's the full.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lin rolled her eyes as she watched Kya hurry around the room. Their airship to Zafou was due soon and as usual when they should have been well on their way to the airfield, Kya had waited until the last minute to pack.

"You could help me instead of just sitting there you know," Kya huffed in annoyance as she rummaged through her dresser. 

"And what you learn if I helped you every time you did this," Lin questioned from her spot lounging on their bed. "How many clothes do you need anyway? You usually only where your water tribe gear and it's not like Su won't have us fitted the second we land." 

"I have clothes other than the ones I usually wear you know?" Lin rolled her eyes at the sarcastic tone and continued to track Kya around the room with her eyes as she rambled and made of mess of the once neat room. 

"Our airship will be here soon," she interrupted causing Kya to pause for a moment. "And if we don't get going soon it will leave is." 

"Well we'd be gone if you would just help." Lin merely raised an eyebrow. 

With a groan Kya quickly packed the clothes she had decided upon into her bag and closed it before throwing it at Lin, who barely managed to move before it landed on her chest, and walking out of the room. Lin only swore softly under ger breath before following after. Soon enough they were at the airfield and sure enough there was an irate pilot and crew to meet the them. Kya only smiled smugly before heading aboard, leaving her companion to make peace. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lin watched the clouds roll by in a peaceful silence. They had been in the air for a while now and, after dealing with the crew, she had found Kya sleeping in one the rooms. With a roll of her eyes she had joined her but found she couldn't sleep, despite the late night they had had prior to departure, and decided to enjoy the view, only to find there wasn't much other than clouds this high up. With a sigh she let her mind wander toward the one thing nagging her since that phone call. 

Su. 

She hadn't seen her sister in almost twelve years and had only started reconciling their relationship little over four years ago. Despite the time it was still a tedious process with all the bad blood and old wounds between them. If she were being honest woth herself she would admit that it would never have happened at all if not for Kya. 

Lin smiled as she glanced at the sleeping woman behind her. Kya had truly saved her life. She had been a terrible, grieving mess for years before Kya had come back. Drowning herself in training and work at the police station then switching to alcohol behind closed doors, pushing away anyone who cared or tried to help. She had a particularly vivid memory of tearing apart Air Temple Island in a fit of rage when Tenzin had dared to mention letting go of... 

Lin let out a shaky breath and gripped the railing as gray eyes and a toothy grin flashed through her mind. With a shaky hand she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small case she carried everywhere. Inside lay one of her most valuable possessions. 

A single photo. 

The photo was old, slightly tattered around the edges, but obviously well taken care of. Within the single snapshot, forever preserved was one of her most savored memories, a little girl. No more than three years old, she stood grinning happily at the camera, hair pulled back into a messy bun and covered from head to toe in mud grey eyes shining happily as she hovered a small ball of the dirt between her small palms. 

Lin felt her eyes watering slightly at the sight. No matter how much time had passed or how much would in the future, it could never heal this wound. Nothing could fix the broken bond within her or take away the hollow ache that threatened to consume her any time the thought of those early mornings filled with pancake making and messy faces or the late night filled with story after story. 

Nothing could take her daughter's place. 

So consuming was the feeling that she didn't take notice of Kya's sudden awakening until her arms had wrapped around her from behind. Wordlessly she let herself be guided to the bed, where Kya spent the rest of the night comforting her. 

She awoke early the next morning in the same position, Kya wrapped around her with her face buried in the woman's neck, a position they had been in many times before. Slowly she unwound their tangled limbs and began to climb out of bed, only to be halted before her feet even hit the floor. 

"Are we really not going to talk about this?" Kya's eyes were closed and she hadn't moved a muscle yet the simple sound of her voice was enough to make Lin waver. "I woke up and you were crying over by the window... The open window." She opened her eyes and Lin saw they were red and puffy. "Spirits Lin, do you have any idea how scared I was," her voice cracked and Lin immediately gatherd her in her arms, quietly shushing her. 

"Hey, it wasn't like that, okay? I was just thinking is all." 

"Please Lin," Kya begged and Lin felt her shirt grow damp. "I can't lose you too. Not again." 

Lin's heart ached at her broken tone and she clutched her tighter sending love and comfort through their bond, even as her own heart threatened to shatter at the mention of lost little one and the resulting separation. "You won't. I swear Kya," she gently guided her face up and gently wiped her tear. "Never will I put through that type of pain ever again." 

"It's not me I'm worried about." Lin turned away guiltily with downcast eyes, the guilt that always came with these conversations hitting her full force. "You can't slip now. Please. You've been doing so well," she whispered. "Please." 

"I wasn't." She looked up with pleading eyes. "I was only thinking. The window was only cracked so a little breeze could come in. Hell I was surprised it even opened considering how high up we are but the captian insisted it was safe and only the higher class models had the feature," she continued before kissing Kya softly and putting her forehead against her own. "I would never consider leaving you Kya. Especially not in that manner. I swore to you that day in the hospital to never try and take my life again. I meant it." 

Kya sqeezed her eyes shut and pushed away the images lf Lin lying pale and unmoving in a hospital bed. "I know, I know. I just can't help but worry though. It was so hard when we lost Ryuu an-," she stopped to take in a shaky breathe. "And then me leaving you alone for all that time... Only for the first I see you in five years to be because you were driven to nearly overdosing just to get away from the pain," she shook her head softly as a sob escaped. "I was so scared Lin. Please never put me through that again." 

Lin only pulled ber closer and comforted her through the barrage of painful emotions pouring from her. When the tears had slowed and the only feeling coming from her was a deep, pulsing acne, she spoke in a soft, soothing tone. "Listen to me, love. I swear to you, with my very being, that I will never do anything even remotely close to that again. Like you said, I was in a bad place, drinking and over working myself to try and cope with what happened to our little sweet spirit." Kya whined softly at the mention the nickname. 

"I was so full of shame. Guilty about bringing her out there, thinking about what would have been if we hadn't. Guilty about not being able to stop the attack, not being able to get to her, not being able to save her. Not even being competent enough to find her body to bury. All we had was an empty grave. I was so ashamed. And so, so angry... At myself, at you, at Korra, everyone. Even her." She paused to take a few shaky breathes. "I was so, so angry with her." 

"Why?" Kya gently reached up and grasped Lins cheek, stroking it gently. 

"I just couldn't stop the what ifs," she whispered softly. "What if she had just listened? Went and hid with Korra when we told her to? Stayed there and didn't come back until we told her to? What if she had just stayed with the White Lotus gaurds? Never came near that battle in the first place... What if I could have actually saved her? Then maybe you'd have never left and we could still be a family." 

"Oh hon," Kya hugged Lin close. "She wanted to help, she thought she could. There was no way you could have known she was out there. We were all fighting so hard, we thought she was out of the way and we were focused on getting those psychopaths out of there. We didn't see her until it was to late." 

Lin shut her eyes in pain. "I should have done more," she whispered painfully. She could still hear the screams, remember the exact moment she saw her daughter for the last time, disappearing under the ice. 

"You know there was nothing else that could be done." It still pained Kya to say it but it was true. By the time they had gotten an opening in the battle it was too late, she had been under to long. Even if her body had been recovered there was nothing they could have done. It hadn't stopped the pain or the guilt in anyone however, which was only made worse by the fruitless efforts to find her body, and it had been hard on everyone. Lin had taken it the worse. She had slipped into a rage and started a hunt for the group responsible, no one could stop her. She had pushed them all away, eventually leading to the falling out that had caused their five year separation and the even longer process of healing their relationship and mending their shattered bond. 

Kya would never forgive herself leaving. 

She sighed and kissed Lin's forehead. "We all wish we had done more and maybe in another lifetime we did manage to get her out of there safely. But we can't dwell on that now. What's done is done." She stared Lin in the eyes pleadingly. "We can't fall back into that state again." 

Lin closed her eyes and released a shuttering breathe before nodding jerkily. "I know, I know," she whispered. "And we won't. I won't. I know it's about time I moved on I just... I can't bear to forget her." 

"Then don't. Moving on doesn't mean forgetting, it just means finally getting past all the hurt you're harboring. The guilt and anger and shame. You managed the drinking and stopped a those unhealthy habits. You're so much better now. The final step to finally heal is to move on Lin. It's been nearly twelve years. I managed to move on awhile ago but that doesn't mean I'll ever forget her smile, that glimmer in her eyes when we took her took the beach, how happy she was during your bending lessons. And all that stubbornness." She smiled. "She took after you with that." 

Lin chuckled. "I guess she did." She gazed lovingly at her mate. "But everything else was all you. Her love of the water and all things cold. Her obsession with seal jerky. Her free spirit and ability to make even the coldest of us smile," she trailed of softly. 

Kya blushed. "But the earthbending was all you though." 

"Yup." She grinned. "And she was damn good at it too." 

Kya laughed. "Of course." She sobered soon after though and stared out at the clouds. "She would have been sixteen next month." 

"I know," Lin answered quietly. "Probably would have spent it with Opal." 

Kya smiled sadly. "Sure would have. They would have been so happy together." 

Lin nodded. "Yeah..." 

They lasped into silence, simply reminiscing and enjoying the other's hold until Kya's stomach growled, ruining the moment. 

"Come on now, you need to eat. We'll finish this talk later," she held Kya's face and kissed her to silence her protest. "I'm not afraid to talk about her anymore. I knkw I need to move on and I will. Just not now. It still hurts and always will but I can deal now love. You can stop worrying so much." 

Kya only smiled softly and leaned in close. "Never," she whispered in Lin's ear before kissing her softly. "Now lets go. I'm starving." She then proceeded to swiftly exit the room. 

Lin only smiled and, with one last glance at the picture on the night stand, hurried after.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takaani was growing tired of Gio's continued coddling. 

She felt fine and was confused herself as to why she had passed out in the first place. She had only been out for a few moments before waking up, slightly confused as to why she was on the ground with everyone hovering. Everyone else had panicked however and she had spent the nearly the whole afternoon seeing healers at Su insistence. 

That was almost two days ago, however, and she was tired of the constant hovering he was doing. He wouldn't leave her side and was watching like a hawk, making sure she ate right and constantly checking for any signs of a concussion. It was sickening. 

"Gio, man, come on. I've had worst than this before and you know it. Remember that one time on the cliff." 

"Yeah but that was different," he said from across the table. "Back then we knew the reason for your concussion-" 

"I don't have a concussion," she cut him off, slurping down another spoon of noodles. 

"Maybe not but this isn't the same," he repeated. "When you fell of that cliff the reason for your broken leg and ribs was obvious. There was no confusion about it." 

"Well I had just fell of a cliff so..." She trailed off with a roll of her eyes. 

"Exactly. Kani you literally passed out for no reason the other day. Do you have any idea how sacred I was?" 

Takaani took one look at the genuine worry on his face and sighed. "Look I understand that. I would be worried too but honestly I feel just fine." Minus the nightmares that had been keeping her up the past few nights but that was beside the point. "You need to stop worrying so much. Besides our next hit is in a few days, we need to be ready." 

Gio stared at her a moment and she let him do his silent assessment before holding his gaze steadily for a few moments until he finally sighed and she smiled in victory. "Okay but promise me if anything goes wrong you won't hesitate to tell me. Anything." 

She held up a hand and grinned. "Platypus bear scout's honor." 

He smiled at her, a bright flash of teeth, before shakimg his head. "Hurry up and finish. Our babysitters will be here soon." 

Takaani frowned as he walked away. Longshot had been almost as bad as Gio, and she was prettt sure he would have moved in if not for Kuvira dragging him away the past few days. He had grown on her in the short while she had been in Zafou and it would hurt when she had to inevitably had to betray him. It was part of the job though so she would deal with it. 

_It shouldn't be though._

__She gasped as the voice shot through her mind. A quick glance around showed Gio wasn't within sight and she sighed in relief._ _

__Ever since the passing out incident the voice had been nagging her, day and night it would contradict her every thought, plaguing her nights more often than before with the strange dreams of the woman with the scars and the other with the snowy hair. Occasionally she would even catch a glimpse of what was obviously a young Korra along with another young girl with messy short hair and bangs, both bringing on intense feelings that let her breathless upon waking up. It had gotten so bad that she had actually some of her Old Man's meditation techniques to try and stop them, it never worked though. She always woke up in a cold sweat with the blurry images bouncing around her mind. She'd been trying her best to keep it to herself but if it got any worse than it already was, she would have no choice but to consult with the rest of the family and there was no way that could end well._ _

__She was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar beat knocked on the door. With a smile and renewed vigor, she ran over and was greeted by a bear hug from Longshot. "Shotty! Long time no see."_ _

__"You literally saw him last night."_ _

__She twisted in his arms and smiled at Kuvira. "Oh the lonely hours without my love. They were so difficult," she moaned exaggeratedly._ _

__Kuvira snorted and shook her head. "You two are impossible."_ _

__"We love you too Vira, my dear." Longshot set her down and grinned. "So how's it been?"_ _

__"Again you saw each other last night. Its hasn't even been twelve hours yet."_ _

__Takaani laughed as Longshot ignored her and played along. "Oh you know, not much. Little bit of this, little bit of that. The usual."_ _

__"Hmm, sounds very enriching."_ _

__Kuvira only sighed. "You two are idiots." She glanced at her watched and sighed. "And we're going to be late."_ _

__"For what? I thought we were just hanging out today, checking out the Fine Arts Museum."_ _

__"Change of plans, kid. Turns out today is the day Suyin's guests arrive."_ _

__"Guest? Who else is coming," Gio asked as he arrived at the door._ _

__"We don't know yet," Longshot shrugged. "But they have to be important since Su way too nervous for them not to be."_ _

__Kuvira rolled her eyes as she began to lead the way. As she struck up conversation with Gio, Takanni turned to Longshot. "Su, nervous," she shook her head. "Thought that was an urban myth around here."_ _

__Longshot chuckled. "Yeah it kind of is. Rarely does she ever have a hair out of place, let alone get this nervous. She's twitching and everything."_ _

__Takaani shook her head and grinned. "I'll believe it in when I see it."_ _

__Longshot only shrugged and went to sat something when a voice rung through the air, yelling for them to wait. Takaani turned and barely withheld a groan as she was met with a frequent visitor from her nightmares._ _

__The Avatar was heading toward them with a big smile followed closely by a grinning Asami Sato. Upon the sight them Kuvira blushed a light red, pulling at her collar causing the other three to laugh. Korra quickly caught up to them and smiled._ _

__"Hey Vira." She smiled goofily and kissed the gaurd lightly on the lips._ _

__"I feel love in the air, kid," Longshot said wrapping a arm around Takanni's shoulder._ _

__"You mean smell?"_ _

__"Smell, feel. Same difference."_ _

__Takaani only rolled her eyes. "Hey." She turned and looked up, meeting a pair of curious green eyes. "You're Takaani, right?"_ _

__"Yeah," only all the training sessions and lessons drilled in her head by her Aunt Ming and Mama P kept her from responding differently. "It's nice to finally meet you. Shotty here won't stop teasing Kuvira about you."_ _

__"Hey!!"_ _

__Takaani only laughed as Kuvira blushed from her spot leading the group. "Well that's nice to know," Asami responded before turning her eyes back to Takaani. "I can say the same for you, neither Korra nor Cap have stopped talking about you these last few days."_ _

__"Really," Takanni scratched the back of her head and glanced at Gio. They weren't supposed to be drawing all the attention they were, especially not from a Sato or the Avatar._ _

__"Yeah, Korra's been going on and on about making sure you're okay and Cap's just keeps adding on the good stuff."_ _

__Despite herself Takaani blushed. "Aww, 'Sami leave the kid alone." Korra approached and stood next to Asami. "Hey Takanni, I've been trying to talk to the last few days, could never catch you though, which is weird since Vira's your escort and all." she scratched the back of her head, a action mirrored by Takanni. "I've been meaning to ask if you were okay."_ _

__"I'm more than fine actually," Takaani replied with a roll of her eyes. "It wasn't as serious as everybody made it out to be."_ _

__"It seemed like it," Korra said worriedly. "You seemed like you were in a lot of pain before you passed out."_ _

__"And from what they described to me it seemed pretty serious," Asami cut in, sending her an assessing look with a hint of worry in her eyes._ _

__Takaani rolled her eyes. They sounded like Gio. "Really, I'm fine."_ _

__They looked almost ready to argue before Kuvira cut in, gaining their attention. "Guys, she says she's fine. Trust me, I've been with her the last two days and there is nothing wrong with her."_ _

__"Whatever you say Vira Bear," Korra replied with a wink. "Anyway I wanted to properly introduce myself, you know since I couldn't the first time." She stuck out her hand. "Korra."_ _

__Takaani gripped it firmly. "Takanni and that's Gio." She gestured to Gio, who had been watching the interaction closely, and he stepped forward and shook their hands._ _

__"While this is nice and all, we have to get going," Longshot interrupted. "Su wants us all at the estate."_ _

__"Let's head over then," Takaani said, jumping on the chance to put space between herself and the mated trio. She quickly fell into step with Shotty and they began their usual banter and joking, Gio soon joining in._ _

__Behind them the three walked just out of hearing range, speaking softly "Are you sure Kor," Asami asked, eyes on the smiling grey eyed girl._ _

__"Yeah I'm positive now," Korra responded. "I know you felt it too."_ _

__"I felt...," Asami hesitated. "Something when I saw her. Though it kinda felt like backlash, probably from what you're feeling."_ _

__"Yeah," Kuvira agreed. "I only started feeling it after you saw her two days ago."_ _

__"So I'm not crazy then," Korra sighed in relief._ _

__"No, you're not," Asami agreed._ _

__"So what do we do?"_ _

__Kuvira glanced at Takaani, watching her laugh and felt the feeling in her intensify. Love, affection, and a need to care for flooded her. "Calm down Korra."_ _

__"I can't help it," Korra whined, thankful for their presence in the bond as she latched onto it as an anchor so she wouldn't do anything stupid. "It's like the minute I saw her the bond just opened up and now it refuses to close. I don't know how to handle it, especially with whatever block there is on it. You two are the only reason I'm calm right now."_ _

__"Don't worry, we'll figure this out."_ _

__"We have to," Kuvira shook her head. "Parental bonds are powerful thing. If we don't figure this out soon there's no telling what it'll drive you to do."_ _

__They shared a look before turning to look at Takaani, who seemed completely unaware of the peoblem she was causing._ _

__"Lin and Kya will be soon," Korra said, smiling despite her worry, eyes locked on Takaani. "She'll know what to do."_ _

__Asami nodded and grabbed hold of Korra's arm as she took a few steps forward. "I just hope she gets here before you do something stupid."_ _

__Korra's face grew offended but before she could retort she was distracted._ _

__"Come on you turtle sloths," Takaani hollered at the trio. "We're already late."_ _

__"Coming," Kuvira responded, sending them both an apologetic look before heading off to lead the group. Asami turned to Korra and pulled her close._ _

__"Don't worry, we got this."_ _

__Korra nodded before sighing. "I hope so." She looked toward where Kuvira was talking to Takaani, smiling at the happiness coming off her._ _

__"We will. And I promise we'll fix whatever it is keeping Kani away."_ _

__"Thanks 'Sami." Korra kissed her and wrapped her arms around her they continued to trail the group._ _

__Things were about to get interesting in Zafou._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will get to explaining bonds and such soon so have patience. It'll all make sense soon. And again sorry for the mistake. Hope this makes up for it.
> 
> See ya soon.


	8. The End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was getting worse.
> 
> The headaches and the flashbacks and now the pain.
> 
> And it was getting worse with their arrival.
> 
> I should have went with Uncle Ghazan when I had the chance.

Takanni watched as a large, grey airship, adorned with Republic City's symbol, came into view over the mountains. She was standing in the relative shade of the guard's station on the airfield's landing dock, near the mountainous landscape surrounding the city, with Gio and Longshot. The others were standing near Suyin and her own personal escort, talking quietly amongst themselves, most probably about the plan of action once the matriarch’s sister arrived.

“So this will be their first meeting in how long again,” she asked turning to Longshot.

“Over a decade from what I heard,” he responded. Gio shook his head slightly in amazement.

“Man, I couldn't even imagine being separated from you like that Kani.” She only nodded in agreement. “I wonder what happened.”

“What do you mean,” Longshot inquired.

“I'm just saying that I would never willingly leave Kani like that,” he replied with a shrug. “For you to hold a grudge for that long, cut off all communication whatsoever, something terrible must have happened.”

“You're probably right,” Longshot replied after a moment. “I never even knew Su had other family, let alone a sister,” his tone changed to one of excitement.  “Another Beifong, can you believe it? I wonder what she's like? If she's anything like Su she'll be a blast.”

“A blast,” Gio repeated with a snort. “I don't think she will be. I mean considering how bad of a falling out it had to be to cause over a decade of not speaking, I'd think they didn't have a lot in common.”

“He's right,” Takanni agreed. “I have a feeling this meeting won't go too well.”

Longshot glanced at a fidgeting Su, swirling a piece of her hair with tense shoulders and constant nervous glances at the approaching airship. “You're probably right.”

They lapsed into silence and watched as said airship touched down on the landing pad. From their position they watched as two of the airship's occupants made their way down towards Su’s small group. They could only just make out a head of white hair and the semi gray hair of her companion before they were out of their line of sight.

A heavy silence immediately filled the air.

“This is awkward,” Gio whispered after a few minutes passed. “I've never been good with awkward situations so….,” he trailed off slowly as he stood and gestured toward the city. “Let's go before I somehow find a way to make this situation worse.”

With a nod of agreement Longshot stood. “We could head to the museum since we couldn't go yesterday. What do you say Kani?” He turned to her only to realize she wasn't paying any attention. Confused he followed her line of sight and saw that she was gazing toward where Su was conversing with the new arrivals. “You okay there Kani?

She only continued state as if stuck in a trance. Her mind was reeling, images from her dream beginning to push to the forefront of her mind.

_‘Penguin otters, running in the snow, warm fire in buildings of ice._

_Bright lights dancing in the sky, a warm blue gaze, laughs over bowls of fresh prunes, stories of a bison and lemurs._

_Little Korra carrying her toward the woman with the white hair, the woman she called-’_

“Kani!!”

She startled as Gio shook her shoulder roughly. She whirled on him only to stop her retort at the looks on his and Longshot's faces. “What's the matter?”

Gio shared a look with Shotty before turning to her with a worried look. “We could ask you the same kid,” Shotty replied cautiously. “You blanked out on us there for a while.”

She shook her and stood. “I'm fine.” _No need to worry them._ “Let's just get out of here.”

Gio studied her closely for a second before slowly nodding in agreement. “I'm sure we won't be missed. Let's head to the museum that Longshot suggested.”

Longshot nodded in agreement and began leading the way, spitting out facts as he walked. Takaani glanced back as she began to follow, eyes automatically searching out white. She barely caught a glance before Gio grabbed her attention.

“You sure you're okay? You been doing that alot lately and it's getting harder to snap you out of it.”

She ran a hand over her face and sighed. “I'm fine. I promise,” she replied tiredly with a roll of her eyes. “Just a little tired is all.”

“Nightmares again? Same as before?”

She nodded. “It's fine. I can deal with it.” It was a lie but a necessary one. She couldn't tell him that these nightmares weren't the same one she had when she was younger, that these couldn't be solved by swimming lessons, that these involved the very person they'd come here to capture and seemed more real than any she'd had before.

Luckily Gio seemed satisfied with her answer and after a promise to tell him if things got any worse, they caught up with Longshot and headed off to the museum, unaware of the eyes following their departure.

* * *

 

“Well that went better than expected.”

Lin rolled her eyes as Kya sank into the mattress of the spacious room Su had reserved for their stay. “And what exactly were you expecting?”

Kya shrugged. “Honestly? One of you two's famous sister brawl.” She grinned at the look on her mate's face. “Can you blame me? The two of you haven't spoken face to face in almost a decade, I'm sure I wasn't the only one prepared to get out the way. As a matter of fact I saw some kids leave the landing pad while you and Su had your little face off.”

Lin groaned. “There was nothing to fight over.” At Kya's look she changed the subject. “Just hurry up and get ready. We promised Korra and Asami that we'd meet them at Su's for brunch.”

The distraction worked as Kya perked up at the reminder, jumping off the bed in excitement. “Spirits I missed them. The new airbenders were entertaining and all but I missed my girls.” She then turned a sly grin Lin's way and crossed the room to wrap her arms around her waist, head resting on her shoulder. “And I know you missed them too.”

Lin simply rolled her eyes at the comment. “As if. My city's never been more peaceful than it is without Korra around to start trouble.”

Kya snorted. “While I’ll admit you have a point there, there is no need to deny it Linny. Everyone knows you have a soft spot for her and Asami. And honestly,” she reached up on her toes and pecked Lin's cheek. “I think it's cute.” She then turned and headed for the door before Lin could protest. “Now let's go, I'm sure they're already waiting for us.”

Lin could only roll her eyes for what seemed like the infinite time that day and follow.

* * *

 

“Korra calm down, they'll be here soon,” Asami said with a laugh in her voice as she watched her mate struggle to sit still. They were sitting in the garden behind Su’s estate, a small picnic laid out on the bench before them, waiting for Lin and Kya's arrival.

“I'm just too excited ‘Sami, it feels like it's been forever since we last saw them and there's so much I have to tell them about the Earth Kingdom and Vira plus I have Kya about this bond with Kani an-”

“Slow down Korra,” Asami laughed out. “It's only noon, there will be plenty of time to talk to them.”

“I know ‘Sami it's just…” She trailed off slowly, Asami waiting patiently for her to continue. “I've missed them so much. And so much has happened since the last time we saw them. We found out just how horrible the Earth Queen is, come to Zafou and find not only Lin's sister but Vira too and now we have this whole thing going on with Takaani,” she continued, smiling softly at the mention of the teen who was quickly becoming more and more important to her, before frowning and turning her worried gaze toward Asami.

“I just have to know ‘Sami. This bond I have with her, it's so new, only a few days old, yet it feels as if it's been there for so much longer. And Kya has to know, she has to know how that's possible, she has to know how it can be so strong yet Takanni feels none of it. She doesn't feel anything,” she finished brokenly.

Asami quickly pulled Korra into her arms as she felt the raging emotions flowing through their bond. “It's okay,” she whispered, running her fingers through her mate's hair in comfort. “I'm sure Kya will know just what to do. She always does. And if by some off chance she doesn't, which I doubt will happen, we'll find someone else who does. Zafou is full of the world's best, I'm sure we can find help here and if we don't ten we'll keep looking. We'll do whatever it takes Korra. I promise.”

“Thanks ‘Sami, I needed that,” Korra replied as she snuggled deeper into her mate's warm embrace, enjoying the offered comfort.

“Aw look how sweet, I'm guessing all of this for us?”

Korra perked up at the familiar sarcastic voice and instantly jumped out of Asami's arms. “LIN.”

Lin was prepared and braced herself as the excited Avatar barreled into her. “Gee kid, still need to breath here,” she said with a roll of her eyes and a small smile on her face. “Besides didn't you see us not even half an hour ago?”

Korra, not at all fazed by the statement, only replied by hugging her tighter for a moment before moving to give Kya a similar embrace. “Doesn't matter,” she mumbled out, face buried in Kya's shoulder. “Words cannot explain how much I've missed you guys.”

“We missed you too Korra,” Kya laughed before turning a raised eyebrow at Asami. “And what exactly are you waiting for?”

Asami laughed and moved to join in the hug, pulling Lin along with her. For a moment the four of them simply stood there, basking in the joy of being together before Lin’s stomach growled. Korra and Asami snickered while Kya lightly smacked her in the chest. “What? We haven't eaten since they tried to serve us that slop on the airship.”

“It was fried sea prunes,” Kya corrected with a roll of her eyes.

“Sea prunes, slop. Same difference,” Lin replied with a shrug, wincing at the resulting smack to the back of her head much to Korra and Asami's amusement.

Soon enough they were settled down and enjoying their meal much to Lin and Korra’s pleasure. “I really can't see how you two didn't get along when Korra first came to Republic City” Asami said, watching with fascination as both Lin and Korra managed to eat enough food to feed a small army.

Kya snorted at the statement, remembering the two's first meeting after Korra was permanently locked in the compound, nearly a decade later. “I blame it on both being too hot headed to bear the other's presence.”

“Hey!” The pair both looked up at the same time, mouths stuffed with food, to glare at their mates for the offensive comment.

“Oh settle down, you both know it's true.”

Deciding mutually that it was better to let the comment go, they both turned back to their meal quietly.

Already having finished her own meal, Kya turned to Asami. “So how's the new mate,” she questioned sly, giggling at the blush that adorned the mechanic's face.

“She's amazing.”

“And so smart and beautiful and strong,” Korra interrupted once she had swallowed her mouthful, a dreamy expression on her face. “She's alway acts so shy around us and loves cuddling and kisses and is so sweet and adorable and..,” she traild off at the amused looks she was getting. “What?”

“Sounds like you're already sprung kid.”

“It's exactly just that,” Asami said blushing brighter. “We already love her.’

“Aww,” Kya squealed pulling them in for a hug. “And I'm guessing that was her we saw at the airfield?”

“Yup,” Korra nodded. “She's the captain of the guard here in Zaofu. Actually she would be here now but she was assigned as an escort to some other guests here.”

“And speaking of those guest,” Asami cut in, sharing a look with Korra that didn't go unnoticed by either Lin nor Kya. “There's something we’ve been hoping to talk to you about Kya.”

Kya's brow crinkled in worry at the instant shift in their attitudes, her motherly instincts coming to the forefront of her mind. “Are things not going to well between you and Kuvira?”

“No! No everything's fine with her actually. More than fine actually,” Asami quickly assured her. “This actually has to do with one of the guest we mentioned before.”

“Her name's Takanni, she's actually one of Su's advisor's niece.”

“And you're telling us this why…”

“Lin!” Kya exclaimed smacking her in the shoulder as Korra blushed. “This is obviously important so at least try and be sensitive.”

Lin only rolled her eyes.

“You were saying Korra,” Kya said motioning for them to continue.

“Uh yeah,” Korra trailed off before seeming to gather her courage and blurting out, “well I kinda developed a bond with her when we first met.”

There was a moment of silence then, “That's it? Doesn't sound all that serio- Ow Kya can you stop!!”

Kya glared at her heatedly before once again turning to Korra and smiling. “Well that's great honey. Is it a familial or sibling?”

“Well that's kind of the thing,” Asami muttered quietly as Korra hung her head and looked away. “She can't really tell though it does feel almost parental from what I can tell. All she really knows is that is was instant and strong but…,” she trailed off slowly.

“Takaani, she can't, she doesn't,” Korra whispered brokenly in a pained voice. “She doesn't feel the bond.”

There was a moment of silence, Lin and Kya sharing a look of disbelief as Asami comforts Korra. “Kid,” Lin began uneasily. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“I know it doesn't, it shouldn't be possible but I know she can't feel it, even without her saying it directly.”

“You said it was strong on your end,” Kya said gently, going into expert mode. “Can you feel her on your end?”

Korra sniffled slightly in Asami's arms. “Only a few brushes of emotions here and there, like now I can feel that she's generally happy and enjoying something, probably hanging out with Gio and Longshot,” she smiled slightly at the feelings before her brow crinkled in worry. “But she's distracted by something, not focused completely,” she shook her head,” that's all I'm getting though. General feelings.”

Kya nodded. “But nothing deeper. Have you tried sending emotions through?”

Korra nodded shakily. “Nothing goes through. Everything I try and send through gets sent back, sometimes violently.”

“Sent back,” Lin shook her head. “That doesn't make sense. Maybe if you tried talking to her about it?”

“No,” Asami shot down the idea before it was fully out of her mouth. “We've known the kid for almost a week now. It's not the bond that's messed up.”

“Neither is she,” Korra exclaimed.

“Korra honey, calm down,” Kya said, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. “I'm sure Asami didn't mean it like that.”

“I didn't,” Asami assured. “It's just that from the backlash I keep getting from you, the bond seems perfectly fine, just...blocked.”

“It happens sometimes Korra,” Kya assured soothingly. “It wouldn't be the first case I've seen.”

“But how do I fix it,” Korra whispered, head in her hands. “It hurts, so much, not being able to reach her. I can feel her so clearly sometimes, like I've had the bond for years, especially at night. I can feel her having nightmares and I want to help, to comfort her, but I can't. Nothing I try goes through and Spirits, Kya, I just can't.”

Asami gathered Korra in her arms as she sobbed quietly, sharing a pained look with the couple across the table. “Please. There has to be something we can do.”

“I'll look into, I promise. For now just take Korra back to your room, she needs all the comfort you can offer right now.”

Asami nodded and through gentle coaxing got Korra up and headed quietly to there room, taking a back path she was sure no one was on.

Once the two were out of sight the couple left behind lapped into silence, their thought consumed with what they had just heard.

“Well,” Lin began after a few moments. “Guess this is something to add to the list.”

Kya sighed quietly in response before rising. “Come on.”

“Where we headed?”

“Well now that we know what we do, I'm interested in meeting the kid causing all this trouble.”

“Wait, Kya I know that look,” Lin quickly caught up with her mate. “It's not the kid's fault she can't feel what Korra does. You said yourself that sometimes these things happen.”

“I know Lin but this is different. I didn't want to say it around them because you saw yourself how distraught Korra was but what she described, I've seen it before and it didn't end well.”

What do you mean,” Lin questioned hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

Kya stopped and faced her, face serious. “It sounds like a forced blockage. I don't know how but the bond Korra described is too strong to be new, from the sounds of it it might have even been with her since childhood.”

“But she just met the kid.”

“I know, that's what's strange about it,” she ran her fingers through her hair stressfully. “And the only way that could happen is if she did know the kid from somewhere and someone took it upon themselves to close it.“

“But that's not only illegal in every nation but also just...wrong.”

“I know.”

They lapsed into silence again before Lin hesitantly met Kya's eyes.

“So what are you going to do?”

Kya simply held her gaze for a second before turning and walking away.

“Kya?! Kya wait! Please tell me you're not doing what I think you are.”

“Relax Linny. While this whole thing is bizarre and all types of wrong, I just want to help Korra. That's my first priority before going after whoever did this. So all I want to do for now is talk to this Takaani, get to know her a little and see if I can figure this out before something bad happens.”

“Okay,” Lin sighed in relief. “As long as you don't go all mama bear on the kid it should be fine.”

“Relax Linny, don't you think better of me,” she asked in mock hurt.

“That's the issue,” Lin replied with a roll of her eyes. “I _do_ know you unfortun-” she was cut off by a blow to the back of the neck. “Ow Spirits will you stop!”

Kya delivered one last smack to the back of her head before walking ahead. “Now come on. We have to go see your sister about the case she called you for.”

Lin whined. “But after all that? Can't we go take a nap or something first.”

Kya snorted. “Sounding a little old there Chief. Now stop whining and come on.”

Lin could only follow.

* * *

 

Her chest hurt and her head throbbed. With a groan Takaani leaned against the wall of the museum she was exploring with Gio and Longshot.

Thee day had started out fine enough. They had gotten something to eat and headed for the nearest museum, the Fine Arts Gallery. Afterwards it was the History Palace and currently the Science and Technology Ring. During the last hour or so however, a slight pain had been building in her chest, reaching new heights in the last ten minutes.

She hissed once again as the pain in her chest flared, a deep ache seemingly coming from her very being. It was a new feeling, one she had never encountered before and wasn't handling well.

_Aunt Ming would be so disappointed._

“Kani? Hey, you alright?”

The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't focus, the pain was flaring again, threatening to consume her. Her only thought as her mind gave way to unconsciousness was _“Why does this keep happening”_

Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. Things have been crazy and I had a serious case of writers block bit it's over now and I'll try to update weekly or so for the time being.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think.


	9. And We Believe We Can Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucks being sick. Know what's worse though.
> 
> Being stalked by a giant polar bear dog spirit thing that's main goal seems to be driving you into the very pits of insanity through forceful projection into someone else's past.
> 
> But alas that's my life now.
> 
> Really should've sat this one out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I'm really really sorry about the wait. It was so long, I know. Senior year is way busier than I expected with all the stuff we're doing. Had to fill out my college forms, write essays, and stress over pre-cal so I'm really sorry but it had to wait. It's here now though so enjoy!

 

Lin had seen many things in her years as Cheif of Police. Even before that, when she was just a rookie learning the ups and downs and doing simple street patrols. From the worst of accidents to the most heinous of crimes, she'd rescued young girls from slave trades and seen the results of it in the ones she was too late to save, seen the worst part of Republic City gang wars and the bodies resulting from them. 

She'd seen a lot of burnt bodies in her time, the method being a favorite among the Agni Kai Triad, so she wasn't too surprised or shocked at the sight of them. It was nothing new.

What she had never seen before was the number of high ranking officials lying dead in one room, all murdered in such a short amount of time.

"All of them," she turned to the coroner, "killed in less than five months?"

The coroner nodded. "All by the same method. Electrocuted at a high voltage. Higher than anything I've ever witnessed," he shook his head. "They didn't stand a chance."

Six. Six of the highest ranking members in what was possibly the most secure city in the Earth Kingdom, maybe even the world, were killed in less than five months.

"Su was right to be worried," she muttered under her breath before thanking the man and heading back to the estate.

It was time to call for reinforcements.

* * *

Pain. A deep, aching pain that pulsed and flared with the beating of her heart.

It was the first thing to register to Takaani as her mind slowly gave way to consciousness. It was a struggle, her entire being seemingly wanting to slip back into the void, but she was used to tough fights and managed to slip past the fatigue, only to become aware of how bad she actually felt. 

The pulsing ache in her chest wasn't the only thing she was going to have to endure. Her head was stuffy and her limbs stiff, a painful ringing sound resonated through her skull, seemingly in tune with her heartbeat, pulsing in time with it's rhythm. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the Spirits had decided to add one more tormenter to her endless darkness.

She was completely immobile. Her fingers refusing to even twitch on command. Her eyelids felt like tons of earth, immovable and still, and no matter how much she tried, not a muscle moved.

Training was the only thing that kept her from panicking, it never did any good anyway. With a mental deep breath, she did the only thing she could do until whatever was immobilizing her wore off. She put all her concentration into taking inventory of her surrounding, pushing painfully past the ache in her chest and the ringing in her head, she became slowly aware of a steady beeping and the faint scent of sterilization.

_"A hospital. But why am I here? What happened?_

She couldn't recall ever feeling sick or weak in anyway nor, she realized with shock, could she recall anything that occured prior to waking up in her current state. She could only rememeber going somewhere with Gio and Longshot then...nothing. It was a startling realization, one that had her slipping right back over the edge of unrestrained panic. Her heart skyrocketed in her chest and the faint beeping sound grew lounder and quicker.

A set of footsteps followed soon after along with a familar panicked voice. "What is it? What's wrong with her!?"

_Korra. But what's_ _Korra_ _doing here?_

Then there were hands on her, more voices crowding her thoughts. One of her eyes was forced open and a blinding light suddenly filling her vision, making her mind spin and headache flare, the ringing returning with a vengeance. 

"...dilating quickly."

"...heartbeat is skyrocketing!"

"...pressure increasing..."

"...into the tub..."

"...immediate dosage..."

Then as quickly as it started...it stopped.

A sudden warmness flood her veins, seemingly seeping into her very bones. Her panic eased as the feeling flooded her system, the pain in her chest dulling to a gentle throb along with the pressure in her head. The ringing stopped and everything grew calm, silent.

She became aware of movement, the voices of Korra and Asami growing distant. She attempted to focus through the numbness invading her mind, struggling to focus on what was being said.

"...still no signs..."

"...stable...checkup..."

"...call in Kya..."

Kya.

The name was familar, a tingling of something trying and failing at invading her mind through the numbness of the medicine given to her. Before she could ponder, however, a new sensation captured her attention. The movement had stopped and they were somewhere quiet now, the too clean smell of the hospital no longer invading her senses. The air grew warmer, the atmospere quieter and it was easier for her to focus as she was lower and submerged into something warm and...liquid. 

_Must be the tub mentioned earlier. Spirits this is nice._

The warmth of the water relaxed her, calming the remainder of worries. Her mind finally cleared and she was able to fully focus on her surroundings, just in time to here a new voice enter the conversation, one that almlst sent her spiraling back into the depths of panic. 

"I'll take over from here guys. Nurse Nekiu gave me the details on the situation and I've already read the charts. I can handle it from here."

"Yes Doctor Kya. We'll leave you to it."

There was rustling and footsteps growing faint before silence filled the air. She knew that voice as surely as she knew her own, having come to associate it with tired days and restless night; snow and blue eyes, quiet 'I love you's whispered in dreams. 

_It can't be._

She focused more intently on the sounds around her, tracking the movements of the woman around her until she spoke again, this time closer.

"So you're the one causing all this trouble?"

A gentle caress on her cheek.

"And I bet you're not even aware of it. Of what your putting Korra through." A sigh before a rustle of fabric her voice grew farther away. "I better get to it, no doubt Korra's waiting. Maybe I can even take this chance to try and see if I can find whatever's blocking the bond."

The last part was muttered quietly before Takaani became aware of the water moving around her and a warmth invaded her senses. A drowsiness overcame her and she knew it was no use fighting it. She succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

_She was standing in the snow, endless white surrounding her as far as the eye could see. Takanni looked around in confusion._

_"Where am I," she whispered softly to herself as she glanced down at her clothes, taking note of the deep blues and striking whites of the furs she was bundled in, quite obviously the clothes of the Water Tribes. "How the hell I'd get here?"_

_"Astro projection of course. You quite obviously didn't get her on your own as I'd hope you know."_

_She startled at the voice, turning quickly only to stumble back as she came face to face with a polar bear dog._

_"Easy there. Nice vicious creature. I'm just gonna walk slowly away now."_

_"Well I'd hope not," the animal sat on it's haunches and tilted it's enormous head at her. "That would defeat the purpose of this. And I thought I looked very non threatening thank you very much."_

_Takanni stared in shock as the animal managed to somehow look offended at her comment but more importantly... "Did you just talk?"_

_It's head tilted at her, black eyes looking at her in annoyance. "That's what you're worried about? This whole mess you're gonna cause and you worried about me talking?" It sighed, a low rumble from deep in his chest, and put a paw in front of his eyes. "Humans. And stop calling me it. We don't really use gender back home but I would most likely be referred to as a male by your species' standards."_

_Takanni stumbled back and fell into the snow. "It-," a low growl sounded and she threw her hands up in surrender. "He talked. Again."_

_"Yes, we settled this already. Now come," he turned and began trotting away. "We have thing to do, people to see."_

_Takanni blinked dazedly before rushing to her feet. "Wait! What are you? What's going on?"_

_Another sigh. "You need not know what I am, only that I'm here to show you something very important. And no I'm not a regular old polar bear dog, I simply took the shape of one in order to comfort you."_

_"Comfort me? Dude, you scared the shit out of me!"_

_"Yes I'm aware of that," he responded dryly. "I should have took into account your memory loss before I chose this form. No matter though, you seem fine now so on with the show."_

_"Memory loss? Wait," her eyebrows drew together in confusion, a thought suddenly striking her. "You're the voice, the one I've been hearing these last few days."_

_"You'll understand soon young one. Trust me and for now simply follow. Understanding will come."_

_Choosing not to annoy the creature any further, Takanni simply followed the creature's instructions, taking in her surroundings, noting the brilliant night sky and clear moon. "Hey," she said grabbing the attention of the creature as it trotted ahead. "You mentioned something earlier, astro projection?"_

_"Yes, you are familiar with the concept." It wasn't a question._

_"Yes," Takanni nodded slowly. "I am. I'm just surprised is all."_

_"I'm aware of your past faliure with the concept though I must admit that simple travel to the spirit world is fairly easy in this universe."_

_"Well not for me," she grumbled, remembering the many past attempts she had made with her Old Man. "But how am I here now? I can't even get to the Spirit World on my own, much less somehow transport myself to one of the Water Tribes."_

_"Well you didn't do it on your own."_

_She glanced at creature from the corner of her eye. "So you're saying that you're the reason I'm here?"_

_He nodded. "And it will be clear why soon enough little one. For now simply pay attention, we're almost there."_

_Takanni quieted as they came upon a small village, very few people could be seen, many having retired to the warmth of their huts except for a few men conversing quietly around a raging fire._

_"Wait won't they-"_

_"No," the creature cut her off, nudging her with it's giant head as she came to a halt. "We are simple projections, no one will notice us."_

_Sure enough not a head turned as they passed and crept quietly toward the end of the village. They came to a stop outside a small hut, snow compacted tightly around the outside. The creature nudged her again, causing her to stumble through the opening and inside._

_With a glare back she took a look around, noting the thick skins lining the walls along with small artifacts she recognized from the other kingdoms._

_"And what are we doing here exactly?"_

_"Go and see," he pointed his snout in the direction of a small doorway. "Follow their voices."_

_With a confused glance she followed his simple instructions, heading through the small doorway and into another room, this one larger than the other with a large pile of blankets and fur bundled in one corner. Numerous peices of paper and colors littered the floor, stuffed animals thrown about. Kneeling Takanni picked up one of the papers, noting a child's drawing of a polar bear dog. The other papers held similar drawings, some neater than others, of more polar bear dogs and penguin otters, one in particular catching her attention. It showed a family playing in the snow, a woman with snow white hair and blue eyes standing next to another with black hair and green eyes, two scars running across her cheek. They were standing above two small children, one with three wild plaits and shining blue eyes, the other's grey with snow on her head. They were all happy, smiling._

_Takanni ran her fingers down the picture, a feeling of nostalgia hitting her breifly before she was distracted by a shriek from outside. Rising she set the pictures back where they were and followed the sound, hearing more voices as she got closer to the source._

_Out in the backyard she first recognized the figure she had come to know as a young Korra, plaits wild and blue eyes shining, molding snow giddily into what looked as if it should be a snow man. Beside her was a small girl, no older than two years old, as tightly buddled as Korra was, matching her enthusiasm as she helped Korra form the sad excuse of a snowman._

_"Kor! Kor! Can we put the eyes now? Please?!"_

_Little Korra laughed as the little girl tugged on her arm. "Sure thing Ry, but," she continued quickly at the excited squeal. "We can't just give him eyes, he needs a whole face. You know a nose, mouth. Wonder what we can use?" She scratched her chin in mock thought._

_"Oh, I know," the little girl, Ry apparently, exclaimed in excitement. "Papa brung out some of her stones when we came out here! We can use them, right?" She turned her bright grey gaze to Korra and Takanni watched as little Korra practically melted under her gaze._

_"Yeah, we can. If fact," she grinned and grabbed Ry's hand. "How about we go get them now?"_

_Ry only returned the grin and started tugging Korra in the direction of another small fire Takanni had failed to notice, too distracted by the two kid's interactions. As she got closer she immediately took notice of exactly who the two were heading towards._

_"Su's sister," she whispered to herself, watching as Ry threw herself into the younger version of Suyin's sister's lap with a happy squeal of "Papa!" Her eyes immediately scanned the rest of the small group taking note of the familiar face of a younger version of the white haired woman, 'Kya' her mind supplied, an older woman with graying hair, and another young couple, all smiling at the newly arrived pair._

_"Papa, papa! We finished our snowman!"_

_The scarred woman smiled. "Oh is that rigjt badgermole?" Ry nodded enthusiastically._

_"Yup and Kor says all we need is a face! Which you have papa!"_

_"Do I," she scrunched up her face in thought, making Ry giggle at the expression. "I don't recall carrying any snowman faces out here. Do you Kya?"_

_Kya smiled at the pair before putting on her own mock confused expression. "No, I don't believe I do."_

_"But mama," Ry responded with the exaggeration only a small child could manage. "I papa carrying the rocks out here! I did!" She turned to look at little Korra who had snuggled in between the young couple opposite of the three, looking on with a smile. "Kor did too? Right?"_

_Korra nodded._

_"Well if you two insist," Su's sister let out in an exaggerated tone before throwing a playful, challenging look at the girl on her lap. "Find them."_

_Ry's face set in confusion. "But, but it's snowing! And all wet! How am I supposed to use my feet sight out here?"_

_"Ah, ah. No pouting," Kya gently kissed the girl's forehead. "Remember that when you learned how to feel someone's heartbeat simply by setting your hands on them? That's all this is. You can find your stones."_

_"Fine," was her only reply before Ry closed her eyes and proceeded to set her hands on the woman's scarred cheeks and tapping her fingers against them, her brow furrowed in concentration as the others quietly looked on. It took a while but soon her face lit up with a grin and she quickly reached into the insode pocket of the woman's jacket, pulling out a handful of assorted stones. "Found them!"_

_"Very good," the older, grey haired woman said with a smile, reaching out her hands and taking the girl into her arms. "You'll be such an amazing bender one day."_

_"Like granny!" The group laughed at the response as Ry jumped down and quickly grabbed Korra, dragging her in the direction of their almost finished snow creation._

_"It never gets old seeing Toph's face when she calls her that," the man said as he hugged the woman next to him, his wife Takanni realized with a glance at their betrothal necklaces, close._

_"She pretends to hate it but I know she secretly loves it," the old woman said with a gentle smile causing the scarred lady to snort._

_"She doesn't have to pretend to hate it," she responded. "She despises the name, just doesn't have the heart to correct the kid."_

_"Oh stop." Kya lightly smacked her arm with a laugh, getting a grin from the scarred woman before she pulled her close, throwimg an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. "She absolutely adores Ryuu even though she doesn't want to admit it. It's so obvious to see when she visits though," she finished with a laugh._

_"The kid is something special," the other woman responded, wrapped in her husband's arms._

_"She is," the scarred woman sighed with a glance in the direction the pair had gone with a smile, taking in sight of Ry bossing little Korra around on how she should set the face._

_"And it's quite obvious that Toph isn't the only one she has wrapped around her finger," the couple snickered out. "You should see your face whenever you look at her Lin. It's absolutely adorable."_

_"Haha," the scarred woman, Lin, said sarcastically though the effect was lost because of the smile on her face. "As if you two aren't the same with Korra."_

_"We're at least a little more strict," the woman replied jokingly. "Our little girl is the Avatar after all. She gonna need discipline."_

_"Ryuu gets her way in everything," the man continued after his wife. "A simple pout and you're mush in her hands, Lin, like a love sick polar bear puppy."_

_The group laughed when Lin failed to reply, having no way to counter what was obviously the truth._

_"It's getting late," Lin said moments later. "We should bring them in."_

_"Of course Linny," Kya smiled cheekily as they all stood, the man moving to assist her mother. They all headed toward the two children and gave exaggerated approval of the lopsided snow creation Ryuu proudly showed off._

_"Time to go in little cub," Kya announced scooping Ryuu into her arms. "And no if, ands, or buts about it."_

_Ryuu pouted. "But I haven't spent enough time with my Korra though. And Naga isn't even out here with us, the mean gaurds wouldn't let her out."_

_"She needed a check up little badgermole. You know this," Lin said swiping the girl's braids from her face._

_"But don't make my Korra go," she pleaded with puppy dog eyes._

_"Sorry Ry but Korra has training in the morning," the woman said kissing the small girls forehead. "Beside you just spent the whole day with her."_

_"I know but sometimes it hurts when she's gone."_

_"Mommy it does," little Korra agreed from her spot beside her parents, looking up with just as plaeding an expression. "Just one night. Please? Then I'll focus really hard on training. Promise."_

_The adults shared a look and smile at the two's pleading before the greued haired lady spoke up. "Their bond is still fresh. Spending time apart would cause slight pain with how strong theirs has become so quickly. Another noght together won't hurt anyone."_

_"Mother," Kya started._

_"No buts. I'll talk to ths White Lotus about it, though they can't deny it even if they wanted to. Bonds such as theirs need this early development to ensure it stays healthy."_

_"Fine. Fine. No need to bring out the 'they're bound to each other for all of eternity' card again," Lin said sarcastically before turning to Ryuu's smiling face. "You just knew you'd win this, huh?"_

_Ryuu only continued to smile as she planted a kiss on her scarred cheek before squirming to be let down, only to immediately grab an equally excited Korra and drag her through the door. The adults smiled and shook their heads at the pair._

_"Looks like you're babysitting again tonight Lin."_

_"Hopefully they're not as difficult as last time," Lin grumbled as they said their goodbyes before the couple headed off and the remaining three headed inside, Takanni following close behind._

_Hours later Takanni watched as little Korra and Ryuu, freshly bathed and stuffed with the tiger seal jerky Ryuu had talked Lin into giving them, cuddled in the nest blankets she'd passed when she had first arrived. Kya and Lin had already told multiple bedtime stories, which Takanni had to admit she'd enjoyed as well, and given a multitude of kisses and hugs upon Ryuu's insistence, the couple now lounging around a small indoor fire speaking quietly with Kya's mother. Takanni wanted to listen in, see what else she could learn, but was too distracted by the sight before her, the feelings it stirred._

_Nostalgia was something she had become used to feeling lately, the feeling ever present durin her time spent with Korra and the ever occuring dreams she kept having but this, watching little Korra cuddle with Ryuu, both so peaceful and content, evoked emotions she couldn't comprehend. Overwhelmed she made her way out of the home, sparing it one last glance before making her way through the frozen land, s caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the spirit slowly trailing her._

_"So how'd it go?"_

_"Gah!!" She stumbled and promptly fell befoe turning to the sprirt in sudden anger. "What the hell was that? What type of sick joke is this?"_

_"I assure you that it's no joke," the spirit responded calmly as he sat on his haunches._

_"Then why'd you bring me here. What's the point of me seeing Korra as a kid again? Whatever this is has nothing to do with me, I want to go home now. I'm done with this."_

_"This is far from over little one. It's my job to fix what was so cruelly broken, and I intend to do just that."_

_Takanni stood, white hot anger flowing through her veins. "I said I'm done. If whatever you have to fix has something to do with Korra and Lin and Kya and whoever the hell that kid was then take this up with them. I'm done. I'm losing my mind here. No more weird dreams, no more talking inside my head, no more of this."_

_"This is only the first time though," he tilted he head in confusion._

_"I don't care," Takanni screeched as she collapsed, exhausted. "I just want to complete my mission, go back home, and have everything go back to normal."_

_"Not much has changed little one. Well...not yet at least. Soon though, very soon."_

_"I don't want that. I don't want this," she shook her head, cradling it in her hands. "Whatever this is."_

_The polar bear dog cocked his head at her. "But you know what this is."_

_"No."_

_"You do. I can sense that you do. I'm in your head after all."_

_"No," she whimpered._

_"You know who that was," he ignored her and moved closer, licking her arm gently. "You're smart, insightful, they pushed those skills on you," he growled out. "They made you this way and it wasn't for nothing. You know what's going on here. I won't push you though."_

_Takanni snorted. "Yeah as if this wasn't a push. As of everything you've done isn't a stupid push."_

_He ignored her. "It's time for you to go anyway."_

_Takanni stood slowly and turned to him. "Go where exactly," she asked hesitantly._

_The polar bear dog rolled his eyes, a motion that look so terribly odd she would have laughed had the situation been different, before responding with a simple, "Home."_

_Before she could respond, a sudden tiredness overcame her causing her nearly collapse had he not caught her before lying them both in the snow, his body curled tightly around hers. Takanni yawned in exhaustion and snuggled into him, forgetting her previous anger as she began drifting off, the only sound meeting her ears being the familiar mantra._

_"Remember."_

_"Remember."_

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the absence of pain. Slowly taking inventory of her bodily functions, Takanni tried flexing her fingers and, happy at the ready responses her body supplied, sighed in relief as she slowly opened her eyes, welcoming the absence of the shockingly bright lights associated with hospitals. 

A quick glance around showed that she was alone in what appeared to be a healing hut, still within the confines of the bathtub she remembered lassing out in. Shaking her head loose of the last remnants of her strange dream, she stood slowly, careful of any injury she might have, and reached for the towel and small stack of clothes on the table nearby.

After toweling off and pulling on the clothes, taking note of the absence of any new scars or wound, she slowly wandered towarded the door. As she approached she took notice lf the quiet whispers on  the other side and stopped to listen, catching the tail end of a conversation.

"-imagining things."

"No," another voice responded, Kya she realized. "I know what I felt."

Another sigh. "Kya, please." Lin. "We can't do this now."

"Do what Lin," her voice rose slightly, her anguish clear. "Try and fix this. I know there's a lot going on now but this is for Korra. You saw her. We need to do this."

"Kya I understand, I really do," Lin reponded. But we ne-," she suddenly cut off before saying quietly. "She's up."

Takanni took that as a signal and after taking a steadying breath slowly moved through the door, into the couple's sight. 

They looked the same as in her dreams.

Except, you know, older. But it was all there. The snow white hair and blue eyes, so much lighter than Korra's but just as beautiful. The scarred cheek and green eyes she could still picture staring at Ryuu in adoration. It was all there.

Only the months of harsh training with Aunt Ming stopped her from responding to those thoughts directly. Instead she settled on a sheepish look and smile, scratching the back of her neck with a quiet, "Hey."

Kya returned the smile as best she could, which was pretty good considering her prior distress only moments ago. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Takanni responded rolking her shoulders. "All things considered."

"Yeah," Kya chuckled lightly. "You gave everyone quite a scare."

"I guess," she mumbled. "What exactly happened anyway."

Kya and Lin, who had been standing there awkwardly, shared a glance before turning back to her. "What do you remember?”

Takanni shrugged. "Last I remember is being at the museum with Gio and Longshot. Not much after that." She shrugged. "I was only out a day or so. No big deal."

At her nonchalant statement both there eyes widenand they shared another glance. "Kind f is a big deal kid," Lin said slowly. "You weren't out for just a day or so."

"Really? How long then?"

"Kid, you were out for more than a week. It was going on day nine."

Takaani's eyes widened and she stumbled slightly, Kya rushing forward to ease her into a seat. "Take it easy."

"Spirits." Takanni couldn't calm down. Nine day was way too long, it put them even more behind schedule than they alreasy were. The Old Man would not be pleased.

"Deep breathes kid." She slowly followed Lin's directions until her heart stopped racing. Leaning back she took one last deep breath before glancing up at the pair's worried expressions. 

"I'm fine. Thanks for that."

"No problem kid," Kya responded softly.

"So," she began after a moment. "When can I get out of here. I'm pretty positive Gio is absolutely freaking out and Shotty is losing his mind." She rolled her eyes. "Not to mention Korra." She mumbled the last part as an afterthought, completely missing the look shared between Lin and Kya.

"Well, when you're ready, all I need is a quick check up and you can go. Of course I'll be doing more check ups within the next weeks to ensure your healthy and everything is fine but other than that you're good."

Takanni grinned. "If that's all than what are we waiting for?"

Kya laughed, the sound causing something in Takanni to stir. "Let's get to it then."

Getting up to follow Takanni turned to the doctor and stick out her hand. "Where are my manners? I'm Takanni. Lovingly referred to as Kani by most."

Kya shoom her hand with a warm smile. "Doctor Kya." She turned to Lin's quiet form. "And this overly serious mass of sarcasm is Lin."

Takanni smiled. "Pleasure to meet you both."

_Again_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to feedback and ways to improve my writing so don't hesitate.


End file.
